Unlikely Friends
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: IT'S A TARP! Soul Eater story takes a different turn, Asura and Maka somehow end up liking each other, and pretty much everyone (who finds out) is either against it or is up to something... something something something dark... Everybody loves Maka 3 CHAPTER 7 WAS DELETED SO NO LONGER M ... SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Endings To Beginnings

**-Sorry People! T-T I deleted the last version of 'Unlikely Friends'... BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! I've made a NEW, BETTER AND CAREFULLY WRITTEN version with I can garantee no spelling mistakes (if u live in my country where favorite is spelled like favourite etc). So enjoy! SO CALL OUT FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE; SARA-SAN, ANDREA-SAN, ERIN-SAN, HEATHER-CHAN, DIONNE-SAN AND GRAHAM-KUN. THNX GUYS CAUSE U HELPED WAY THIS CHAPTER WAY BACK!**

_Nothing can compare to the amount of fear in this world. Everybody has it and everybody knows it, but none can truly accept it. Nobody, nor me or yourself can rid ourselves of this unwilling feeling of fear. Can you compare it to the amount of actual danger in the world? No, of course not. The amount of fear in the world greatly surpasses the amount of real danger, that's simply the way it has always been. So tell me now... What do you fear most in the world?_

His body was limp and stiff, although his body was new. It was years since he had moved at all, trapped in a prison made from his very skin. He would almost be perfect for a wedding - he was old yet he was new, his skin was a pale blue colour but he wasn't borrowed however; he only took - ironically.

The time of his revival was risky, but all attempts to defeat him in battle were futile. He was a newly revived demon god after all, fearful and selfish. He wouldn't back down easily and liked to have his fun whilst in battle. The most surprising thing to him that night was an ash blonde girl, young and looked merely 14 years of age with a slim, pink skinned body and flat chest. Her forest green orbs focused on him, leaving her dazed as she grabbed onto one of the long scarves which covered Asura's pale, stick thin body. The scarves were indeed made from his own skin, pulled from his forming body as he was revived. "Kishin! Your soul is mine!" the girl yelled, although it sounded more like a yelp as her head was hit by the flying pieces of rubble which had smashed off when Asura crashed through the city street floor from his underground imprisonment. The girl tried to pull the kishin back into the ground with a deathly grip on the scarf. He spared only a glance for the determined yet foolish young girl carrying a black and red scythe. She quickly became unconscious as her head hit the ground after falling from the sky where Asura had emerged.

Nothing seemed to come of that night involving his thoughts and the girl half his bodies age. He quickly forgot her as a new threat came into being. Along came the grim reaper - Death- without his death scythe. The demon god of insanity and the god of death, two equal beings of great magnitude and absolute strength. They greeted one another with respect but with malice in their tones. The memories of one another blew into each others minds; they remembered how Asura was part of Death's elite warriors until Asura began devouring pure human souls. And so Asura became the first kishin and became known as the demon god. Death cared about many people but when Asura devoured so many innocent humans and became a dangerous kishin, he had no choice but to eliminate him. Asura was terrified and always had been, of everyone and everything. That's why he started eating pure human souls, he needed to gain power to beat the fear. He also became insane from the mix of power and paranoia. Even his own weapon Vajra wasn't trusted and was swallowed whole in his weapon form. Death finally defeated him, tearing away his flesh and imprisoned the remains in the sack created from the skin.

Now back to the present date; Asura and Death locked in a battle of the gods. Despite the reaper fighting without his scythe, he was still powerful and would fight to the death to destroy all chance of Asura escaping. As a final show of respect, the scarves wrapped around Asura's head unraveled themselves, revealing an icy blue face, 3 crimson eyes and the black and white hair of Asura's masked dome.

The battle didn't last long. Despite all efforts of defense Death had, he couldn't defeat Asura due to the simple facts that his revival was unexpected and the the reaper had no weapon. A blast from Vajra was enough to smash through Death's shield and break off half of his skull mask. Leaving Asura to flee into hiding from his only true opponent. Or so that was what he thought...

**-So what will happen next? Who knows... Is Asura really safe? What will happen to the ash-blonde girl? Find out by reading the next chapter! R&R (read and review)**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE ASURA, LORD DEATH AND MAKA ALBARN!**

**Maka: So what do you guys think of the introduction?**

**Asura: I was totally badass! You're lucky I held back, Death!**

**Death: Your so immature, my reaper-chop can easily kick your ass**

**Asura: Well I can easily heal myself and kick your ass!**

**Maka: Guys! The review?**

***Death and Asura give one another evil stares, ignoring Maka who just sighs***

**Maka: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the intro! I have to go and stop another fight! BYE! X)**

***Maka waves goodbye***


	2. Chapter 2: Black Blood

The girl stood up from the strange black liquid below. She looked around curiously, partly in disgust at the darkness around her. She wore nothing but her short, black and red plaid skirt, her white long-sleeved shirt and green and white tie. She recognized this place she was in, she had been here once before. The black liquid around her was indeed blood, the blood which infected her best friend Soul from a swordsman called Crona - who's gender wasn't exactly known, but most assume he is male. The black blood from them both mixed into hers but only direct attacks from it's madness and her acceptance of it could make her blood flow from crimson to ebony. She only ever let it flow when it was truly needed and the feeling it gave her was releasing but she would never want insanity ruling over her body, not while her mind and soul were still intact.

She knew that she was dreaming this time though, she could remember the bang to her head and falling under unconsciousness. She looked around, her eyeballs were bloodshot by the stinging sensation which surrounded her. She could feel everything and it all hurt, pulling on her boiling veins and melting through her skin as if pushing and pulling at her entire body. _Make it stop... _she thought silently but she was being dragged into the ebony liquid and now she couldn't breath. Her lungs and throat were burning, begging to anyone who would listen to help her. _Let go... _a strange voice called from the never ending darkness. _Let go and all of the fear and pain you can feel now will disappear _it began to tempt her. As if the two were now in an eternal courting, Yin and Yang, circling and twisting around one another, both trying to lead the other in their everlasting dance but ending up back to the beginning. The offer _was_ tempting but the girl knew she couldn't give into the madness, she had to be strong or else everything she would have worked for would be for nothing. But also, there was nothing she could do to end the pain, this was fear... "N...No!" she could mumble out. Panic took over her and she let out her last breath before fading into more blackness.

Inside the hospital ward at the DWMA (Death Weapon-Meister Academy) - the school which was founded by the grim reaper many years ago. The girl lay in a hospital bed with her best friend Soul sitting in a chair next to her bed. She had been out for a week, while Soul visited her for the most part of each day and leaving at the end of every night when the nurses told him to leave. She woke with a gasp, taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling with phenomenal effort. "Maka! Are you alright?" Soul asked frantically with much worry in his tone. He stood up from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her out of her excessive panting. She took a few moments to realize where she was and became relieved to see Soul next to her, which calmed her breathing and pulse-rate back to normal. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all" she finally answered him in a sweet voice. Soul calmed down quite a bit himself, the worried frown had become a released expression. "Do you want to talk about it?" he still had worry in his voice but most of it had dulled down as she gave him a reassuring smile and said "it's okay, really, just a dumb dream - are you alright?" He sat back down on his seat, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. "Yeah, never been better" he stated with little enthusiasm in his low voice. He sounded like he was lying but he never really put much enthusiasm into anything and had a mellow personality. The only things he put effort into were fighting, cheering friends up and resonating his soul with his partner and good friend Maka Albarn.

Maka was now in a hospital bed and a sudden burst of guilt coursed through him. He now knew how she felt back when they battled the demon-swordsman Crona. He and Maka were backed into a corner and Soul took a hit from the demon-sword for her. Soul obviously lived but the scar from the slash down his chest still remained and haunted Maka every time she saw or thought about it.

The two waited there in silence, hours ticked by as Soul and Maka exchanged looks every once in a while before eventually it became dark outside. The grinning half moon of the night sky in the city of death was accompanied by the bright and burning stars. The creepy, grinning face of the moon seemed to reassure the unusual world of it's falling normality. Before Soul left for the night he asked Maka the usual questions - do you want anything? Do you need anything other than fresh clothes? Maka only wanted the good book she was reading; Advanced Soul Studies. She was a geek, bookworm and straight A student, all like her mother by looks and personality. Maka's only vice was her hot-temper. She was aggressive to any signs of disloyalty, that's until things get serious...

Another quiet hour passed since Soul left. Maka was near drifting off again before she remembered her dream, mostly the voice she had heard. She was brave, beating out fear but to the normality of all humans, she did still have fear within her. She turned to look outside the window with a bored expression "I wonder what time it is?" she asked herself._ It's late _a voice answered her. She zipped her head around in surprise trying to find the source of the voice. Despite all attempts to find the source, she found nothing. "Who's there?" she asked, slight worry as she looked around frantically. _I am someone you have briefly met before, yet I am simply a hallucination created from your want for this being_. It didn't help though, she still didn't recognize who it belonged to. "I don't understand, what's your name?" She asked in a partly curious and partly worried tone. _My name is Asura_. He said bluntly. Maka's eyes widened and she began to stand up into a defensive position before she felt herself being pulled down onto her back by an invisible force._ Don't be alarmed, I won't harm you, girl. It's also useless to try and harm me. I'm just something which your subconscious created as a substitute for the real thing. I don't even have a physical body, not yet anyway... _he explained, which only made Maka feel even more threatened. How could she have created her own kishin? Was there something wrong with her?

"Let go of me..." she murmured, almost yelping by the constriction which was beginning to numb her limbs he held her down. _Fine, so long as you don't make a fuss_. She felt a deep relief in her arms and legs as the constricting feeling left her. She let out a sigh as she asked "what do you want?"_ Nothing. But I know what you want... _It answered immediately. She frowned again in confusion before the voice explained further _what you want most right now is to find me, the real me. I know where he is, your blood and his blood call to one another_. She gave a questioning look, although was happy to know that he knew where the kishin was. "Does that mean Crona and Soul's blood is calling to me and the kishins' as well?" she asked. Thinking about how Soul was infected made her heart throb and made her feel useless, it hurt. _Their blood only sings to you, your friends blood and your own are so similar and you all share the same type since both you and your partner were infected by Crona's blood. But with Asura, you and him haven't had you blood directed mixed so I guess that's what makes them call to one another. Also, blood from the same gender doesn't call to one another, that also makes you very interesting since your the only female with black blood_ he explained. "That's kinda creepy... But you do have a point" she gave a minutes thought. "So anyway, where is the real kishin?" she asked. _So eager... I'll tell you then, on one condition... You must visit him alone..._

**-What will happen next? Where is the kishin? Will Maka listen to the hallucination? Will the other characters finally be in the story? Find out in the next chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE ASURA, MAKA ALBARN AND SOUL EATER!**

**Soul: Wow, you're still a geek even when weird shit happens?**

**Maka: Shut up, Soul! We need to get the review done!**

**Soul: Why? It's boring, uncool and flat, **_**totally you**_

**Maka: ... MAKA-CHOP!**

***Soul only just avoids a Maka-Chop and runs off for his life with Maka chasing him angrily with a book***

***Asura appears from nowhere and looks at you all blankly***

**Asura: Here's my review since these two are "busy". Black Blood is awesome, Maka is slowly beginning to become insane so things are getting interesting and Soul is worried as per usual.**

***Maka is kicking Soul's ass in the background, Asura looks around his shoulder and then back to you guys***

**Asura: Why am I here again? Oh right... I apparently get some action with Maka later in the story... Great... Thanks Graphic Horrors**

**Me: HEY! MY FANS LITERALLY BEGGED ME!**

**Asura: If you say so, bye everyone and spread the insanity!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Of The Baseball Game

She didn't understand why she didn't tell anyone. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had heard it from a figment of her imagination which was created by want. Or maybe she just didn't want to trust the feeling she got. Right now she was left with her thoughts, left to think about them in her bedroom in solitude. The voice had gradually begun to take form and Maka could see him clearly now. He looked much like the real deal, like the kishin she saw the night of his revival; pale, dangerously underweight and only having bandages and scarves made from his skin covering his naked body.

Maka still felt uncomfortable with an imaginary kishin always around her, even more so because she was the only one who could see and hear him! It had been a few days since she left the hospital with the 'all clear' and she had been think about how she could leave the city alone with a good excuse. She couldn't just tell anyone she was going to go find the kishin because she might know where he is hiding. No. She needed something rational and simple yet believable to not have people suspicious of her. She wanted to come up with something quick so that she could find out if Asura was actually where her fake Asura said he was. The fake Asura suggested that she should just leave without telling anyone but she completely disagreed with him.

For the first time since she woke up after the kishin's revival though, Maka had her mind on something other than him. All of her friends were organizing a mini, shibusen students only baseball tournament. She would rather not play such a stupid game when more serious things were going on but it was a special tournament. The winning team would be able to go on the big mission in Russia. That's what interested her the most.

The kishin also lurked in Russia.

That's right. Deep in the mountain in an abandoned temple sat a frightened demon god. If her team won the tournament, then she would get the perfect excuse to leave the city to start her private hunt for the kishin. She just had to collect the soul of a kishin egg first on the mission.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts about Asura and began trying to come up with a strategy for the baseball game. She had Death The Kid on her team so coming up with a winning strategy should be as easy as passing a test for her.

Next to her mind was what to wear, her regular white shirt, green tie, yellow tank top, black and red mini plaid skirt and black and white buckled boots weren't exactly appropriate for a baseball game. She tied her hair up into a tidy ponytail - different to her usual two side sat ponytail. Then she put on her pink track-suit bottoms, white t-shirt and white sneakers. She looked really cute in her casual clothes, especially with her ash blonde bangs covering her clear and soft forehead. After a check in the mirror to see if everything was in order she left her bedroom, she and Soul left the apartment they shared with a sexy magic cat called Blair - who was going to the baseball game as well... Not good.

Soul, Maka and Blair all arrived at the opening in the forest training grounds. The lazy, grinning sun was panting at the heat in the air, it wasn't too hot but it was certainly too got to wear a jacket. There were white pads and lines forming a square on the ground for the baseball court. It was mid-day so everyone must have been here earlier to set it all up. "Hey guys!" Black Star called to Soul and Maka as he noticed their arrival. Blair had wandered off somewhere... - Someone should keep an eye on all the guys at this game...

Soul and Maka greeted everyone with pleasant smiles. Everyone was dressed in their casual track-suits, three quarter lengths or shorts, all ready to battle in a 'friendly' game of baseball. After all 14 of the participating students got their friendly chatter and banter over with they separated into their teams. "Hello out there!" a woman voice called from a short distance away with a microphone. Everyone turned around to see Blair in her human form next to a score board - everybody was staring because Blair was wearing her usual revealing attire, she was normally looking for attention though. "Today we have a battle of baseball for a special shibusen mission in Russia! There are 7 of you on each team, team 1 is batting first, that team includes Maka Albarn, cutie cutie Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid and Liz and Patty Thompson! In the field we have Ox Ford, Harvar Eclair, Kilik Rung, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, Kim Diehl and Jacqueline Dupre! You all know what your fighting for and the losers have to give up something precious until the winners return from the mission, good luck Soul!" Blair teased, giving a lustful look and a cute little wave toward the albino haired 'scythe boy'.

With everything vividly explained by a hot, half naked Blair, everyone sorted themselves out. Kid and Maka began their strategies to the team and Ox began explaining his. "Alright, we have the upper hand on speed with Kid and strength with Black Star but we need everybody to work to their fullest if we're going to win this thing" Maka stated. "Thought you weren't into baseball and stuff Maka? Your not on drugs or something are you?" Black Star joked, trying to annoy her but he was half serious. "No, of course not Black Star! I just want that mission, okay!" Maka yelled obnoxiously. Her team watched in thought, why would she be so eager to go on the Russian mission? "I get it! Your trying to outshine me today aren't you?" Black Star interrupted their thoughts with a sudden outburst. Black Star and Maka had an argument about it while the game started. Patty batted first and took it too far, laughing and giggling while she almost killed Ox with her demonic hit. She got a good throw and got to third base before her entire team screamed at her to stop. Black Star and Maka finally quit their bickering and turned their attention to the game. Soul was up next and reached the first base while patty got put out - kind of dumb since she only had 1 base to run to... Maka was up next and everyone gave her encouragement, including her illusion of Asura _good luck Maka_... the voice inside her head said. Her hit went a long way and she got to the third base and then to home, since Liz got put out before before she even got to the first base - aw. So far only Soul and Maka had finished a whole lap. Kid and Black Star both got home runs while Tsubaki got put out half way.

The game continued until both teams had played 4 times at batting and in the field. It was the last game and both teams were tied. The final game would foretell the victorious. Soul and Liz had been put out and everyone else in their team had played, all but Black Star - god help them. With a swing of the bat, he hit the ball across the field and began his victory run. That is until he tripped over something, someone rather. He had been to cheerful of his coming victory he didn't notice the small person that was Pot of Fire in front of him, until suddenly CRASH! The two collided and fell to the ground in slow motion, dramatic music playing in the background along with it. Before Black Star could get up he could hear a deadly comment. "Your out!" Kim shouted, catching the ball from Jacqueline at the next base. "Noooooooo!" came a chorus from Black Star's team.

"Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!" Black Star shouted and battered the ground where he lay. Everyone was acting over-dramatic, all except Tsubaki, Liz and Patty who were trying to cheer everyone - calm them down. While this was going on you going hear Patty laughing in the background of the sad scene where the other team were cheering with joy.

Out of all the different emotions everyone from both teams were experiencing. Blair came out of nowhere with her cute and cheerful smile. "Relax everybody! The baseball game was just for fun! The ones who actually win are the ones who kiss me the most from each team" she prepared herself for many kisses from the teen boys but none even tried, despite her big boobs and slender body. "Or we could just play rock, paper, scissors" Patty suggested out of nowhere too with her glistening, baby blue eyes and happy voice. Everyone looked at her with surprise "That sounds like a better idea!" an echo of voices sang, although Ox's team wasn't too happy since they did win the baseball game in the first place.

Eventually they all agreed to battle with rock, paper, scissors. Maka and Ox were the remaining two players. They both had sweat dripping down their faces in the heat of battle as they called their 'weapons'. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they both called out in an epic battle cry.

Maka had paper. And Ox had...ROCK!

"I win!" Maka shouted, crying out in victory while Ox began so sob and crawl away - yes, literally.

That night Maka felt great excitement, she had won after a dreadful many battles that day. Now she would get the mission in Russia and finally get to hunt down the kishin. She made dinner and supper that night for herself, Soul and Blair. It was a delicious meal of spaghetti and garlic bread, then a dessert of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce. Truly a great evening after a hard days work.

Maka's illusion of Asura lay on Maka's bed while she was in the kitchen eating with her friends. He had a smug smile painted on his face as he looked outside at the falling sun. "So it begins..."

**-I thought up the baseball scene when I was outside in gym when i didn't bring my kit in, so i watched the game and got a few ideas from it. So in the next chapter Maka and Soul go off to Russia, what will happen? Will Maka finally find the kishin? Will she be killed? How will she get away from Soul to find him? Find out in the next chapter! XD**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE BLACK STAR, SOUL EATER AND DEATH THE KID!**

**Black Star: So Maka's gonna rape the kishin?**

**Soul: Guess so...**

**Kid: Does the kishin know anything about this?**

**Soul: Yeah, he's not too bothered about it**

**Kid: That's not rape then...**

**Black Star: Wait! I just read this chapter! Why did Graphic Horrors make me slip up!**

**Soul: She did give you the spotlight, though**

**Kid: I'm quite surprized, there's normally a fight in these reviews...**

**Black Star: Did you say fight? Let's go then!**

***Black Star punches Kid in the face, starting yet another fight in the reviews***

**Me: You're all supposed to do a review of the chapter! And if you keep insulting me I'm gonna make you all do really bad and embarrasing things!**

**All boys: WE'LL BEHAVE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Collisions & Decisions

Their hair blew in the wind as they left the airport and stepped into a desert of snow and ice. A far different environment to the hot and sand filled desert surrounding the city of death. The concept was similar for both places, just the temperature was the main difference.

The hot and cold amused the hallucination of Asura. He took notice to Soul being a cold, snowy person and Maka being a hot, sandy person. He could see the world around them through her eyes - he was part of Maka's mind after all, seeing through her vision is within the laws of their reality. He could see and could feel everything she did. Lucky for them both that Maka lacked knowledge of this fact.

"We should probably find a place to stay for the night, we might have to stay for a while" Soul commented as they walked along the streets of a nearby town in their heavy, winter clothing. "Yeah, your right. Maybe we should find a place closer to those mountains. I remember reading about them somewhere that the one in the middle is a dormant volcano, so the closer we are to it then the warmer it will be" Maka quickly thought. The closer she was to the mountains, the closer she was to you know who. Soul gave a dumbfounded look as he said "a dormant volcano? That's completely stupid Maka! It could blow up anytime and you know what, I would leave your sorry ass and be like _well what did you expect_?" Soul went on a rant and Maka simply watched. She sighed and looked down, she should have expected that Soul would question her logic. Soul noticed her in a sad mood and stopped his complaining with an accepting sigh. "Fine, but any signs of that thing blowing up we're out of here." Maka looked up to him with a steady smile and a sweet look on her face. She really did have the perfect partner.

And so the duo rented two cheap rooms near the 'volcano' and settled for a nights rest after a long days flight. A friendly goodnight to one another reassured them both of the deep trust and loyalty for each other they had. That's how the cover of the book looked, only reading and understanding the text within could make the whole story seem clear. Honestly, both Maka and Soul had their secrets, only not telling the other for both their sakes.

Meanwhile; back in Death City, Gallows Manor

Kid, Liz and Patty were in the big living room, like the rest of the house it was completely symmetrical. Kid and his obsessive compulsive personality disorder with symmetry were kept happy and quiet by a good book. Liz was painting her nails a rosy shade of pink while her younger sister - Patty - was giving a seagull a cracker. "Polly want a cracker?" Patty sang as she stuffed another cracker down the seagulls gullet. "Go easy on that thing, Patty. It's not a parrot, in fact I'm surprised Kid hasn't given him the boot yet" Liz turned to look at her cheerful sibling with a caring expression. Kid looked up from his book and turned his gaze toward his two partners. "Indeed, it's not a domestic bird so if it breaks anything or ruins the beautiful symmetry, it's out of here" Kid stated with a firm voice but softened gradually as he saw Patty pouting "he won't! He wont!"

Back in Russia:-

Soul and Maka were eating breakfast and talking. Their first meal of the day consisted of pancakes - Maka had caramel sauce on hers and Soul had chocolate sauce on his. The great taste sweetened their talk as they discussed a plan of action to killing the kishin egg in the town. Maka took control as usual and within the time it took for her to eat half of her pancakes she and Soul had already had the plan sorted.

He watched her as she went from taking bites out of her caramel covered pancakes to her obsessive chatting. He would never admit it but, he found her quite cute when she talked. Especially if she got annoyed at his bad habits around the house, that's why he continued to annoy her. He nodded at everything she said, not really caring for what she was talking about in her battle plan - when it came to a fight, he believed anything could happen so a plan was automatically labeled 'uncool'.

He couldn't help but notice, Maka was acting a bit off lately. Due to him living with her for just over a year, he knew her well, better than anyone in fact. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what. But this was a nice scene, him and her just eating hot pancakes on a cold Russian morning. Answers can wait until later.

Maka enjoyed her pancakes, sharing with Soul as he gave her some of his. Chocolate was good but she liked the caramel better, it had a more powerful taste and texture. If the two were one of her techniques then chocolate would be witch hunter; a beautiful and powerful scythe technique. Caramel would be demon hunter, a far greater scythe technique, elegant and purifying. If Maka was any happier - or like Patty - she would be embracing herself and shouting _HURRAY FOR PANCAKES!_ Although Soul would probably be casual about it as usual - eating evil souls satisfied his cravings better.

Later that day, Maka and Soul walked down an empty street as the darkness slowly consumed the land to welcome the night. The temperature dropped at a phenomenal rate and made our young heroes shudder. If it were any colder the two would turn blue and freeze to death in the snow and nobody would be surprised - like Soul about Maka's so called 'volcano'.

The falling of the grinning sun and the rising of it's twin; the grinning moon marked the beginning of the hunt. The streets were empty and the kishin egg was near. Dripping saliva ran down from it's mouth as it watched her through it's covered face and black eyes. Licking it's lips thoroughly, it charged toward her small form. It was mere meters away from ripping her apart before another human stepped toward them. "Maka, now!" the young male shouted to the girl. In that moment Soul's body had a glow and he transformed into a scythe with a black and red coloured blade. Maka quickly caught him firmly in her grasp and turned with an eruption of energy to slash at the beast which planned on devouring her soul. Before she could cut him in half with the scythe child, the kishin egg quickly jumped over her to avoid her fast attack. The creature couldn't completely avoid this girls' fast reflexes though, the scythe cut at his chest and dug into his flesh. He gripped his wound as the ruby liquid dripped out.

The battle had now begun.

Maka looked at the demon with a determined posture and glare. He stared down at her, panting and licking his lips with an ominous glow. It gazed at her blindly, wondering and imagining the taste of her soul. The scene exploded as it charged toward her once again, unorganized and chaotic. As the monster grew closer, she lifted the unusual scythe and blocked it's attacks with radiant elegance to a heavy metal song. It was almost like a dance, both twisting and turning, gliding and spinning. They kept hitting and slashing hostile and high speed attacks, both waiting for the other to tire or lose balance.

In the end Maka was quick enough - and small enough - to glide under the evil being and hastily swung the scythe into his back. The kishin egg froze, the scythe had cut straight through his chest and with a pull from the ash blonde girl, cut him in half. His body eroded away within seconds, leaving a glowing, red ball floating in the air where the demonic creature once stood. The scythe transformed back into the teen boy as Maka let go on her grip. He walked over to the hovering ruby ball and took a hold of it in his palm "great job, another soul in the bag" he said before placing the soul in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "I'll never grow old on souls" Soul said sarcastically. Maka had a cute little smile as he ate the soul and commented on it's splendor, then she spoke "we should report to Lord Death". With that said she walked over to the nearest window on a building, breathing onto it and writing in the condensation _42 42 564_; the death room's number.

In the window appeared Death himself. Despite his harsh past and bad reputation from most people, he was rather goofy and eloquent. The two young teens looked into the window at the dark, masked figure who greeted them cheerfully. "Lord Death, we're just completed our latest mission in Russia" Maka reported to her superior in a respectful and formal voice. Soul just stood with his hands in his pockets as usual and didn't say a word. "Well done Maka! You and Soul are doing well. All you need now is to collect 76 kishin souls and the additional soul of a witch, your well on your way to creating a death scythe, just like your mother did before you" Death complimented, making Maka smile with the joy of being like her mother. "How's my beautiful little girl doing?" a man in his early thirties asked, a stupid, loved up expression on his face. He had red hair, blue eyes and wore a black suit - this was Maka's womanizing father.

Maka and Soul hated him. Maka hated her father because he constantly cheated on her mother and still keeps those bad habits. Soul hated him because 'cool guys shouldn't cheat on their partners'.

The two frowned at the older man, trying to block him out. "Go away dad, we're trying to talk with Lord Death" Maka whispered harshly. "Now, now. Let's keep family issues out of business... Spirit?" Death gave a questioning look as he turned to see Maka's dad sobbing in the corner of the room. "Anyway" Death turned back toward Soul and Maka. "You two should get some rest, you can get a plane back tomorrow." Soul and Maka bowed their heads as Lord Death waved goodbye and Spirit started shouting "Don't you touch my Maka! You dirty scum!" The connection in the shop window ended and all there was to be seen was Soul and Maka's reflections. "Your dad's such a creep" Soul commented out of the silence. "Yeah, I know" Maka replied with little more than a sigh.

With everything done and everything said, Soul and Maka returned to their cheaply rented rooms. Soul quietly rested his head on his pillow and peacefully went to sleep. But his dreams were far from peaceful...

Meanwhile, Maka was sitting on her bed, resting her chin on her palm as she thought while glancing out of the window. "What are you waiting for? Go, this will be your last chance or have you given up on defeating the kishin?" the voice whispered in her ear and she looked down reluctantly. She was afraid and didn't want to leave Soul behind. "If you take your weapon, he will kill you both. It's instinct, his only defense" he continued but began to spit out his words. Maka crawled into a ball and tried to block out the voice but it persisted "I won't go away you know, I could kill you with little effort if I wanted to but that won't benefit me in the slightest". Maka looked up with disgust written all over her face "why won't you just go away and leave me alone? I should just report all this to Lord Death and-" she was silenced by a hand covering her mouth. "And what would you tell him, sweetie? What would you tell anyone? That you created a hallucination of the kishin which told you where the real one is and that you had become infatuated with him? I hardly think so." The voice stated clearly and Maka stopped attempting to remove his hand and so he took it away from her lower face. "I'm not infatuated with him and I'm not going to go to him" she spoke in a calm yet firm voice. Her hallucination showed a contempt grin.

"Is that so? I'm afraid you have no choice."

Without warning, Maka was coiled in his scarves which pulled her from her bed and into the air. She groaned at the tight scarves that pulled her limbs close together so she couldn't struggle. Before she could call out or scream for help, another scarf clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened as she heard his voice again.

"Time to go, young grigori."

**-First thing, the thing with the pancakes, I was actually eating some when I wrote about it. I like caramel better than chocolate just as how I explained Maka's taste for it in the story and I guessed she was more of a caramel person than a chocolate one. So what shall happen next? Will Maka really have to face the kishin or will she escape? What is Soul dreaming about and will he save her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE MAKA ALBARN AND ASURA!**

**Maka: Yay! I'm in another review!**

**Asura: Me too... with you? Your not gonna rape me are you? Those are the rumors that are spreading around, unlike my insanity...**

**Maka: I'm not gonna rape you!**

***Asura turns his back to Maka who is giving a puppy-dog pout***

**Asura: Well I guess it's not your fault, Graphic Horrors is making us all do uncharacteristic things**

***Maka jumps onto Asura and kisses him on the lips, they both then jump back from one another with terrified and embarrased looks on their faces***

**Me: Mwahahahaha!**

**Maka & Asura: RUN AWAY! SHE CONTROLS OUR EVERY ACTIONS!**

**Me: Yeah, and next time it'll be more than a kiss so start behaving and actually review the chapter!**

**Maka & Asura: This chapter was awesome! Graphic Horrors is an amazing writer and drawer!**

**Me: You guys are totally my bitches... ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: Sold To The Devil

"How pathetic Soul. Your little girly is in trouble and you do nothing? How uncharacteristic of you" the little demon spoke through his constant sharp toothed grin. Soul normally only saw the little demon when in weapon form, occasionally his dreams became infected by the demon residing within the black blood.

Soul turned to face the little red demon "what are you talking about? Maka's fine, we've just completed the collection of another soul and she's probably asleep by now" he explained. The demon raised his hands up to his shoulders with his palms facing the ceiling "you really haven't seen her acting a little off? Come on Soul, you know as well as I do. That girl's being tempted by something or rather…someone." Soul looked at him, eyes widened, teeth gritting and fists clenching.

"What's going on?" Soul ordered in a raspy tone.

As Soul faced his demon, Maka faced hers but unfortunately was losing the battle. The kishin she had created was now dragging her fragile bodice up the freezing mountain in her pajamas and her usual black and white boots – which she kept on for warmth before this false demon kidnapped her!

Maka struggled to escape the prison of scarves which wrapped her body tight. She tried yelling but a scarf covered her mouth so all that was heard was a low mumble and groan here and there. "Why are you being such a pest? You're the one who wants to see him" her hallucination pouted in a tired voice. The low mumbling became louder and a puzzling look came across her face. "You don't get it, do you? I'm part of your mind so somewhere subconsciously you're the one who wants to go." She stopped struggling and she silenced her protests, what replaced her facial expression was a mix of shame and disbelief. The kishin stopped, looking back at her "plus your listening me so that only strengthens the theory even more" the scarf wrapped around her mouth was released; they were too high up the mountain for anyone to hear her screams.

"Shut up."

He smirked and continued to walk as the girl kept silent in her thoughts. What's going on? How can my hallucination be doing this? She tried to figure it out herself but was replied to by the man who held her captive. "I was created by the piece of your mind which holds insanity, we are only a hundred meters from where he lurks so naturally I should become stronger, don't you think?" his explanation sounded believable but it lacked a background. "But I have an anti-demon wavelength. How can the kishin's madness affect me?" she questioned, wanting more answers which made him smirk further. "You have an incredibly rare soul, Maka Albarn; a grigori soul. With such an exotic soul so close by, he's took notice of you. The kishin egg you slain knew this once your fight had begun. Both their gazes turned to you. Why do you think the 'dangerous' mission was so easy? It was simply distracted."

"That still doesn't explain why his madness has infected me" she stated, trying to ignore his insult. "You're a straight A student, you tell me" he replied hastily.

Now in sight ahead of them on another snow covered hill was a large and ancient temple.

Maka looked up with a fierce and worried frown "his blood's calling to mine directly now so somehow his madness must have entered me" she put the pieces of the puzzle together but there were still some pieces missing so she could only guess the picture. "Because you also want him" he finished. "Your wrong! I'm going to defeat him!" she yelled at him with malice for the other.

She snapped out of her fowl mood as the movement stopped. She looked beyond the false Asura to see a large pair of doors. She gazed at them for a few moment before her blank thoughts were interrupted.

"He's here."

A shudder slipped down her spine as he spoke, her gaze never left those cold, stone doors. "In there?" She thought out loud with a stutter. The scarves holding her body motioned forwards slowly. "One word of warning; don't piss him off or you'll be slowly killed. You have no weapon or power against him, so think reasonably." Maka curses and struggles. "Forget it, he'll want your soul so he'll kill you anyway but seriously don't be dumb and he might make it quick and painless. Good luck." Before she could object, the doors opened and Maka was flung into the temple.

The scarves holding her were no longer there – that was the good news. He had disappeared also as the giant doors behind her closed heavily with a loud echo. Now the bad news arrived as Maka flinched suddenly to the powerful, dark wavelength of insanity. _So Asura really is here._ She thought, trying to compose her stability.

Maka rose from where she stood and quickly dashed for the big, heavy doors. She pushed and pulled, using every ounce of strength her body could summon without dealing herself serious injured. Droplets of sweat dripped down her face as she panted steadily, bringing herself back from exhaustion. Quickly, she turned to face the dark hall she was in. It was dark and in ruins, all around was the aura of thick insanity, which stung in the air. She stepped forwards cautiously, trying her best not to wake the fierce creature, but that couldn't be helped. As soon as she entered the temple doors, his gaze was fixed on her, curious but trembling. The many ruby eyes stared her down, shaking and booming.

She could feel it all; fear, insanity, the constant pounding in her chest. But there was something else… want.

Nothing she felt was anything she wanted when facing the demon god, especially that last thing. As of that moment she slipped from her thoughts and also to her knees as her foot scraped against a sharp rock coming up from the ground beneath her. "Oww!" she yelped, leaning back into a sitting position to grasp her injured foot.

Her foot was fine as she took hold of it, her black and white boots were only scraped by the sharp edge of the rock. Her knees on the other hand were bruised and swelling, battered through her pajama pants which were now torn.

"Leave."

Maka flinched at the harsh voice which seemed to have come from nowhere. Even a rushed gasp escaped the lips of the startled young scythe. The malicious male voice was solid but blurred, spoken most likely from a short distance away and through scarves and bandages created from fear and madness.

When she did nothing other than widen her surprised eyes. Shock covered her face as a scarf erupted towards her, she felt it hit against her right side whilst the end was folded into a fist. She knew it would hurt but the pain was something else. It was unnatural overpowering. She was flung from where she sat in her left direction, her body crashed into one of the many broken pillars with a smack. Blood was coughed up and it slowly ran down her chin as she lay on her belly, frozen in agony. She wasn't strong, just lucky that the madman hadn't used full force on his attack.

"I told you to leave, girl. Unless you've come to offer me your soul…" he said a suspiciously taunting tone. She moved her head so her face rested on her cheek, looking up where she could see the kishin Asura. He was looming in a cross legged position amongst the fallen pillars and rubble.

"S-Shut… up. I'm going to… d-defeat you" she briefly spoke, trying to avoid more of the liquid pour from her still soft lips. She slowly stood, shaking from the sharp pain running down her spine and through her ribcage. "Defeat me? Have you seen how weak you are? I don't see why someone as weak as you should possess such a pretty soul" he spoke unusual and creeping words as his scarves reached out and bound her limbs, stretching her across a wall and leaving her completely vulnerable. She gasped with little surprise - the kishin was here with her so automatically in her mind a new battle had begun and so she should be prepared for anything. The scarves squeezed tightly around her wrists and ankles, causing Maka to groan from her bursting veins. "Would you like me to stop and for the pain to end?" he suggested, making the scarves twist and pull tighter without any movements from his body. She bit down hard on her lip to suppress the scream she needed so badly.

He patiently waited an answer, expecting her to give into the pain sooner or later. And so he was correct as she finally said "s-s-stop." "On one condition" he added, teasing her by releasing the scarf from her left wrist and began to poke her cheek as the end of it looked like a three fingered hand.

Maka immediately felt the blood pulsing through her entire left arm again and the skin where the scarf hand once was went from white to a bright red through to a mix of blue and purple. She glared at him with great confusion and suspense. Why is he relieving the pain? What was he planning?

Letting her arm drop and relax, she fixed an irritated glare as the scarf hand continued to poke her face. "No! I have to-" as she yelled, the scarf hand went from poking her to grasping around her throat, squeezing tightly. She squirmed and choked, inhaling little and exhaling everything within her with one speedy cough. Her loose hand lifted up and started to pull the scarf from around her neck, with little success.

"I told you I would stop, but only if you make me one promise."

The hand was pressed tighter and tighter, causing her to loose more and more of the little amount of air remaining in her still developing body. The other scarves let her limbs go as he could see exhaustion and death stirred within her. She was very lucky; he wanted her alive for what he had planned. She was pooled closer in mid-air by only the scarf around her neck. Her face was burning red and body was limp, tired and dazed; he could easily make her agree.

So she wouldn't fall unconscious or possibly die on him, he loosened the firm grip from around her neck. She took natural advantage of this moment and desperately pulled the air in and pushed it out, bring her body back from the brink of no return.

"Now, tell me… Do you want this all to stop?" he let the scarf around her neck release but before her frail body could hit the ground another two took hold of her wrists to keep her up. It made her look like the Christian faith's Lord Jesus on the cross – except without the cross and nudity. She didn't reply – out of refusal or exhaustion, who knows? She simply continued to breathe through her mouth and remain still with blurred vision. Dried blood was splattered on her face and as she looked in her reflection in his crimson eyes, she saw she was an absolute mess. Her pajamas were torn and dirty, her hair was matted and tangled and the blood on her face… Was that black?

Meanwhile with Soul;

He faced his freezing body up the mountain, neglecting the need for warmth and self protection. _She's up here, I don't know how but I can feel it _he thought to himself desperately. The skin on his body that was left unclothes suffered, it was crisp with the white snow falling from the dark night sky while none looked to have touched his albino hair. _The little demon, he told me what was going on but he's hiding so much, stupid demon. All I know is that Maka's been kidnapped by someone up these mountains. I have to help her... _his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind and harsh charging of both hail and snow. His body would have crashed back into the deep snow, but Soul was able to brace himself before the attacking weather hit him.

Ringing deep within Maka, she could feel Soul's soul getting closer and closer. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Soul coming to save her. But nonetheless she was not in her right mind at the time. And so the words blurred from her lips and all in the temple that could be heard was two little, life changing words..

"I agree."

Soul fell to his knees at the same spot Maka and her fake Asura had stopped at earlier in discussion. He groaned from the feeling inside. His blood boiled and the little demon could feel overwhelming power as the black blood coursed through Soul's many veins and arteries. Overcome, Soul's entire body fell and became unconscious, maybe even dead. The black blood and Asura's madness were too much for the wannabe death scythe.

Inside the temple;

Maka sat there in front of Asura; the first kishin. She now had bandages covering her entire body, excluding her face. She didn't fight, only looking down with big, dull green eyes in concentration. Neither Maka or Asura moved or spoke, simply sitting in silence as she looked at the ground and he kept a watchful glare through his covered face in her direction.

The next minute, Maka's blood began to surge and the resonating music of Soul's piano stopped. Her head pulled up without hesitation and ordered Asura to release her "Let me go! Something's wrong with Soul!" His reply simply was "fine, you can go save your partner but don't forget your promise." He allowed the bandages to unfold from around her body which was completely naked "don't look!" she yelled, covering herself desperately. She rushed over to put on her torn pajamas and scuffed boots while the kishin pretended to look away. Once her clothes were back on and things were physically appropriate to her, she dashed for the doors and stopped, thinking about the stupid words she had spoken earlier in a dazed mind. The doors opened slowly and she looked out, finally rushing out. All that was last seen by the demon god was her ash blonde hair which was tossed around by the harsh breeze.

"You've just sold me your soul."

**-chapter inspired by the crazy Dionne-san, without her insanity the story wouldn't have gotten this far ^w^ First thing I wanna explain is the reason why Asura doesn't fear Maka like in the anime where Arachne visits the temple. He sees her as a stubborn and weak girl who just happens to have been blessed with a beautiful grigori soul. So what will happen next? What has happened to Soul? Can Maka find and save her partners life? What will happen with Asura? Find out in chapter 6!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE MAKA ALBARN, ASURA AND DEATH THE KID!**

**Kid: Wow, Graphic Horrors really is starting to write disturbing things...**

**Maka & Asura: DON'T!**

***Kid then jumps around, clucking like a chicken***

**Maka: Well that's different...**

***Asura then pecks Maka's cheek***

**Maka: Oh know, she got you too!**

**Asura: Actually, I did that by choice. You're kinda cute after being with you for these few reviews**

**Maka: O.O**

**Me: I swear I did nothing but make Kid do a chicken dance and kick him out of this review... it was creepy so he had to go**

***Maka looks at Asura with a raised brow***

**Asura: Yep... perverted pedophile, I know...**

**Maka: You're not that bad...**

**Me: O.O HOLY SHIT! I SWEAR I'M DOING NOTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tainted

Maka bolted down the snowy mountain, shouting and calling his name. "Soul! Where are you! Are you alright? Please be alright..."

Her wounds and injuries were healed – thanks to the kishin and their agreement. She regretted those foolish words, what was she to do now? What would the kishin do to her? What would her friends say? What would Lord Death say? Was Soul alright?

All of the many questions ran through her head, creating a chaotic litter of thoughts and feelings. Her legs ran a not so rhythmic pace, crashing and breaking through the snow that covered the landscape. Her breathing wasn't any better, it was rushed and she was panting desperately – not nearly as bad as before though. Her arms were also moving vigorously, making her feel like they were going to fall of at any time.

She never noticed it at first but lying and covered in snow was her beloved partner; Soul. She barely saw him, not only did his white hair keep him camouflaged but also his skin had turned a pale colour – not as pale as Asura though. She dashed for him and knelt down, grabbing him into her warm embrace, swearing deep in her heart that Soul would be alright.

Days later - Back in Death City, Nevada.

In Soul and Maka's apartment.

Soul lay there in his bed with Franken Stein - the best doctor, professor and meister to ever graduate from the academy – and Maka Albarn standing at the side of his bed. "So are you sure you'll be okay looking after Soul by yourself?" Stein asked with a caring look. She looked up at him with a positive look in her emerald eyes. "I'm sure I can manage, if you said Soul's going to be fine then he must be" _and I'm hardly going to leave him with you. I'll get Soul back with his arms stitched to his head! _Maka added in her thought as she put on a fake but pleasing smile. "Well if you insist, but if he feels dazed or nauseated at all when he wakes up, give him one of these pills with a glass of water, two pills if it's any worse. He should be completely healed in a week or so."

Maka and Stein then said their farewells as he left the apartment with a cigarette puffing in his mouth. The door clicked shut and Maka was left holding a container with multiple pills inside, she forgot what they were called. She looked at the label and everything seemed to be fine, they were just regular aspirin. Maka was just cautious because the last time she was handed medicine for Soul, it was pills that enhanced the flow of black blood. And the woman who had given her them was the powerful witch Medusa, who had disguised herself as a nurse to infiltrate Shibusen/Death Weapon-Meister Academy. The witch Medusa was now dead, of course, all thanks to professor Stein and Maka's father; Spirit, the current Death Scythe.

Since they had only just arrived home, Maka hadn't finished unpacking their things. She placed the container on Soul's bedside cabinet and looked over to the corner of his room where a big, black backpack sat. She walked over to the bag and unzipped it only to see both his clean and dirty clothes mixed together. She sighed and picked up the bag "stupid Soul, now I have to clean everything." Maka walked out of Soul's room and closed the door behind her, going into the kitchen to put his clothes into the washing machine.

The washing took an hour and that timed passed by quietly. Maka sat in her room trying to read a book but couldn't seem to concentrate. Her thoughts wandered elsewhere, back to that temple in the snowy country of Russia. She felt a pain in her chest, how many times must Soul near death for her sake? A tear slipped down her right cheek, both of those soft cheeks had turned to a deep rose colour. She let out a drizzled sniffle, ready to burst out into plain crying. Before her emotions got the better of her, a beeping could be heard from the kitchen, the washing was finally done. Maka was quickly pulled out of her thoughts and onto her feet, walking out of her room and into the kitchen once again.

The feelings were stuck in her head, tracing along the tenderest reaches of her mind. She bit down hard on her lower lip and swallowed, forcing herself to try and forget but she couldn't and the pain was still there, along with regret. She ran her fingers through the freshly cleaned fabric, not a single mark was left on the whites. She smiled brightly, trying to mask her sorrow in case anyone dared to witness her suffering.

She quickly pulled herself together at the sound of low snoring, it must have been Soul back into his normal sleep patterns. That was great news for the young scythe meister. She wiped any remaining tears away and walked back into his bedroom with a pile of clothes in her arms. She quietly put his clean shirts and pants into his wardrobe and then went to his drawers to put his underwear away. She opened the first drawer to see a bunch of magazines about cars and motorcycles. She rolled her eyes with a nonchalant smile. She removed the many things for herself to look at as she had nothing better to do. Next she put his underwear away into the second drawer and then sat at the foot of his bed with the pile of magazines, finding some random manga every now and again.

"You sure do have a lot of magazines, don't you So-" as she flicked through the many covers she reached the bottom to see something unpleasant… "Soul… You are so lucky I can't hurt you right now…" Maka mumbled out in an aggressive manner. She held up the dirty magazine with the little 'Busty Beauty' and a picture of… WAS THAT BLAIR!

Soul that jerk…

Maka stood up, refusing to look at her weapon for the time being. She then looked down at her chest with a sigh, looking upset again "I wonder if…if I had…a bigger cup size…"

She looked around then placed the acceptable literature back into the drawer but took the 'Busty Beauty' out with her. She walked into the kitchen, ready to plunge the 'forbidden fruit' into the bin when….

"Hello dear, is that what I think it is?" the familiar male voice spoke in a taunting manner. Asura.

Maka jumped at the surprise the crazy demon god gave her. She turned around to see him standing casually in his usual attire. She grit her teeth and frowned. Which one was he? Her hallucination or the original? He grasped the magazine from her before she could speak and looked at the cover, barely analyzing it, immediately he knew. "Is this yours? I wouldn't have guessed you were into women…" he teased. His face was still hidden by his scarves, which made Maka even more agitated.

"Shut up, it isn't mine" she huffed; trying to stay quiet for fear that Soul would wake. "If you say so… So how are you coming along? That soul of yours better not be tainted by lust or anything." It was the real Asura. But how was he here? Shouldn't someone have noticed him enter Death City?

She rolled her eyes, frustrated and mad as hell. "Why are you always covering your face? Are you afraid of me or something? I'm not afraid of you so maybe you should be scared!" she yelled in simple annoyance. "You want to see me? Fine, all you had to do was ask" he retorted. The scarves from around his head unraveled and lay calmly down his back. In front of Maka now was his pale face, three crimson eyes and black and white hair. She was stunned and she didn't know why.

"Well?" he finally said out of the silence.

She raised a brow in confusion "what?"

He gave no expression as he asked "are you still a pure, young girl?" Maka scowled and blushed slightly as she finally got what he was asking. What a pervert, who would have guessed? She growled and looked down at the ground, blushing furiously "shut…up" she pouted.

"Well if I can't get an answer from you verbally then maybe I can find out physically. First times do tend to hurt quite a bit."

Maka pulsed her head up a frowned, looking straight into his eyes "back off, hentai kishin" she snorted, ready to attack him. Before she got into a fight she would easily lose, he pulled his hand up and pinched her nose. "You're easily embarrassed. Your forgetting what happened in the temple, I saw you and I know you remember…" he was nearly singing as he teased her memories.

"You know I wasn't in my right mind, you bastard!" she cussed, keeping up her angry appearance.

"Won't you thank me?" he gestured, sitting on the floor where he stood with his legs crossed, looking up at her.

"What for? You're the demon god of insanity; my enemy, your acting like a perverted pedophile and where did you put that dirty magazine?" she went crazy, spilling out her anger through her questions.

"I healed you" he replied shortly, lifting one of his scarves and let it gently pat her head and play with her ash blond hair. "Come and sit down with me, you were calm the last time we were sitting together." He tapped the space in front of him, gesturing for her to sit.

She let out a deep sigh and sat on the floor in front of him. She looked at him with a frustrated but thankful glare "thank you." He gave a satisfied smile "see? Wasn't too hard, was it?" She looked away in a huff "what do you want anyway? Other than my soul, why are you here?" Maka tried to hold back her anger but it was as clear in her voice as the grinning sun and moon in the sky. Why were they always grinning? They were mocking her.

"I want your soul, yes. And the reason to why I am here is simple; I'm bored and you're amusing" he replied in an honest tone. "Your not going to hang around long are you?" she complained. "That's for you to decide, I suppose. But for now I might as well take advantage of our little agreement. You sold your soul to me so now everything you have is mine, excluding you mind, but that can be easily remedied." "And your point is?" she questioned, folding her arms. "The point I'm trying to make is that I want you to run some errands for me. I can't collect souls right now; in fact I'm not even in Death City. We're communicating through the mark I left in you" he explained, leaning his face onto his palm.

"What did you do, you pervert?" she yelled with a furious and demonic look on her face.

"Nothing like that, I assure you. Although… I could have been tempted; you were naked in my grasp. But more to the point; when I healed you, part of me entered you."

...

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slammed a book onto his head, possibly breaking his skull.

"OW! I told you, I did nothing like that!" he whined, holding his head in pain. "You still deserved it" she hissed, placing her book on the floor beside her. "Geez… I meant I slipped part of my madness into your wounds." He tried to explain. Once again the book crashed back onto his cranium, the hard spine of the dark blue book made him bleed. "I didn't even say anything perverted that time" he pouted, getting angry. "What you did was just as bad!" she snapped. "Well what do you want me to do about it now? It's not like it can be undone" he moaned, leaning closer. "Apologize and leave me alone!" she pulled away.

"Nope" he smirked

"Go away!" she shouted, her pigtails waving around as she shook her head. "On one condition; you collect at least one soul for me or act nicer towards me" he suggested, letting his scarves leave her hair to begin lifting her hands up and trace down the middle of her chest. "Hey, what are y-" Maka began in a trembled tone but was cut off "be quiet."

"Yes… You have indeed been infected, it's beginning to show" he gazed at the back of her hands ad that made her curious as to what he was talking about. This made her look.

"What the fuck?" she yelped, glaring at the marks on her hands. "I guess I have to eat a tainted grigori soul after all… Still, a grigori soul is a grigori soul" he mumbled. "What did you do to me? And what is a grigori soul?" she continued in a panic.

Asura chuckled "you have clearer marks on your chest; I saw them appear back when you were with me in the temple... Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. Things seem to be getting boring and I don't want my brains scrambled by that book of yours" with that, the kishin disappeared. Leaving Maka in a panic with the porn magazine sat in front of her.

She ignored the magazine and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror, nearly ripping off her pink shirt. She also took off her bra, looking in the mirror with shock. On Maka's chest were three vertical eyes of insanity, reaching down her torso. They didn't wash off as Maka scrubbed at the horrible black marks. Also, on the back of her hands were three black dots, not a complete set of three eyes, only the pupils.

"That bastard!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly the door opened to the bathroom. Crap, she forgot to lock it! The one who stepped into the bathroom with Maka was none other than…

"Maka? What's the matter? I heard you yelling." The young teen boy with albino hair stepped in and by then it was too late.

"Soul!" Maka dashed around to face him – stupid move. Now what Soul could see was her small breasts and unclothed torso, also, the kishin's mark.

They both stood frozen in shock. Maka looked down at her bare skin, and then back up to Soul's eyes, he was staring at her torso. Maka then reached down and grabbed her top and forced it onto her body once more. "Soul! Don't look!" she yelled, pleading with worry and embarrassment. "Maka… What the hell was that mark on your chest?" he yelled back, digging for answers. "It's nothing Soul, please…" she begged, looking into his eyes for sympathy. "No Maka! Tell me, why is that mark there?" he demanded, refusing any emotions of sympathy. "The kishin… He…" Maka quietly mumbled, loud enough for Soul to hear. "What the hell is going on, Maka?" Soul paced towards her, pinning her against the cream tiled walls. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks again as she looked into his eyes once more, seeing nothing but worry and anger.

Maka pulled herself together for a moment, all she needed to squeak out "why do you have a dirty magazine of Blair…?" She whimpered, making Soul loosen his grip on her, quite surprised. "Why is it that you men are so attracted to… large breasts…?" Maka looked down, her voice was weak and she was ready to burst out crying and fall to the floor.

"Maka…" Soul's voice was low and calm now, feeling slight guilt. "Maka, that wasn't mine, it was-" "not yours Soul? I don't care! Now get out! I don't want to see you!" Maka yelled, releasing herself from his grasp to simply fall to the floor.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, it almost seemed to screech with not anger, but sadness.

Soul walked quietly from the room, closing the door behind him. "Dammit… Maka… I'm sorry… I was totally not cool." He then walked away into his bedroom to lie on his bed and attempt to escape this hell through sleep. A failed attempt, of course…

_"Soul? You're back so soon, huh? Things going a little rocky with your partner?" the little red demon spoke through a wide grin. Both he and Soul stood in the black room, dressed in dark, formal attire. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for you right now, so just piss off" Soul answered sharply, making sure his voice was bitter to hide the tragedy._

_"Your confused aren't you, Soul? Confused about why you are so interested in her all of a sudden… Well here's an answer. The black blood has begun to flow through her veins once again and I doubt it'll be leaving this time, but neither can I enter her mind… Your black blood is begging you to sing to hers and play a rhythmic song that can comfort it. Insanity can do that, Soul. You just have to give in, that's all. And your girly will be as happy as ever." Soul began to slowly contemplate the little demon's words for a few moments before finally making his decision…_

_"Shut up why don't you? I've told you a million times and I'll tell you again, I can fix this without you. Now go away, I'm sick and tired of you hanging around."_

And so he did and Soul's sleep was left with only his own thoughts.

Meanwhile in Maka's room:-

Maka sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her pillow dearly. She was still sniffling from her earlier crying. _Soul… Why did you not hear me out and deny owning that dirty magazine? You such a dick sometimes…_

"I'm home!" came a mature females voice in a sweet tone. Blair; the magic cat with a hot human body.

"Blair's home…" Maka spoke quietly to herself.

"Hey! Why's my magazine on the floor?" Blair pouted, making Maka jump slightly with surprise.

"So it wasn't really Soul's after all? He was telling the truth after all… But why did Blair have a porn magazine with a picture of herself on the cover? And why was it hidden in Soul's drawer?" Maka questioned. She gave up and tucked herself into the covers, resting down to sleep.

_Kishin…_ she thought in a soft melody.

**-10 FUCKING PAGES OF A4 PAPER BITCHES! Sorry… So sorry... So yeah, Maka is super bipolar in this chapter and Soul was kinda over reacting, maybe Maka's like a bitch in heat or something and everyones on edge... I dunno... What will happen next? Will Maka forgive Soul? Will Soul apologize to Maka? Will everything be okay? Will Maka get passed her periods? Will the kishin come and rape Maka? Or will she rape him? Find out in the next chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE GRAPHIC HORRORS AND DARK CYCLONE UK!**

**Dark: Wait, why am I here?**

**Me: Everyone else isn't doing a review... So yeah, you and me are doing this one**

**Dark: Hey, I don't swing that way**

**Me: That makes no sense... Anyway, have people reviewed your story yet?**

**Dark: Other than you? One person**

**Me: We're not doing this review either, are we?**

**Dark: Nope, you should bring back the actual characters, this is boring and I'm busy with life**

**Me: bye bye then**

**Dark: Bye! Oh aye, good story btw and an interesting chapter**

**Me: Finally a review**

**Asura: I reviewed chapter 2 fine!**

***Maka looks around with cute, glistening eyes and hides behind Asura, hugging his arm***

**Asura: Yeah, she's pretty much stuck with me ever since that kiss...**


	7. Chapter 8: Death The Kid

Weeks had passed since anything big had happened to Maka or any of her friends or foes. Things had been pretty quiet and boring for everyone since no good missions had been up for grabs.

Maka was kept both happy and annoyed by the demon god of madness, a sexy magic cat and her lazy scythe partner. But now with an important event coming up, she needed to concentrate on only one very hard and fixed goal...

Getting the perfect gift for Death The Kid's 14th birthday!

Maka trailed the streets to many shops in search of that perfect gift. She knew what she was looking for yet she didn't. She needed to be alone to concentrate her thoughts - hiding the fact that she doesn't trust anyone to keep it a secret until Kid opens his present. "Hmmm..." she hummed in deep thought, looking at a crystal that resembled a diamond.

"Hello again."

She turned to see Asura standing next to her "go away! I'm trying to think!" She turned away with a frown and pretended to look at something in the shop window. "I'm not leaving, I'm bored."

"So?"

"So entertain me."

"Piss off, baka."

"I'll talk to you if you tell me which hallucination you are" she said coldly, avoiding eye-contact. "I'm the hallucination that's been directly sent to you from me. Why do you ask? Have you been seeing other visions of me? Guess you are being affected by my insanity" he smirked insanely.

She avoided his question but looked at him again "I'm shopping for a dress" she stuck her tongue out, mocking him in a way "and a present for Kid." "The reaper's little brat?" he questioned with a bored expression. "Shut up! It's his birthday soon, so I need to get him something good and a nice dress for his party" she began to walk away. "I could help you out with your dress but I'm not getting involved with any presents" he walked calmly behind her and she rolled her eyes with a smile "are you homosexual or something?" she asked. "Of course not." He answered seriously with a light frown. "I'm just bored and you in a dress is a rare sight" he explained with a half smile, making her groan in annoyance. "Alright, first the present! Just in case I have to choose one or the other" she tried to get rid of him - he doesn't want any part of the present picking - but it didn't work. He stuck around quietly.

A short while later; Maka finally had a couple of items picked out in a cheap antique store - cheap for antiques, not cheap in general. There were two look-alike vases, an original copy of a book she and Kid had read and then there was an old, strangely designed and symmetrical crystal. "Out of these three things, it has to be nice to look at, symmetrical and interesting. I'm thinking the crystal; Kid has already read the book and placing an even amount of flowers in each vase would take too long and drive Liz and Patty nuts!" Maka then went up to the counter and bought the crystal for $50 - quite cheap if you ask me...

"They'll go nuts? Crazy isn't such a bad thing you know" Asura spoke casually as they walked out of the shop "They'll go crazy in a negative way then. Why aren't people reacting to you by the way?" She quickly answered. "I'm a hallucination that can only be seen by you, I'm sure I explained it back when I started following you." "You mean stalking me." She turned back to face him with a raised brow.

"Potato _potato_" he shrugged.

"Hello, Maka."

Both Maka and Asura's heads looked in the direction of the voice. Maka was surprised to see it was Kid, while Asura just stood there unfazed.

"Hey, Kid. Watcha' doin' around here?" She asked with a peaceful smile.

"I'm just out for a walk... Sorry but were you just speaking to yourself a minute ago?"

Maka jumped slightly and looked quite dumbfounded.

She gave a fake laugh "o-of course not, I was just thinking out loud. I do that sometimes." And so a fake smile arose on her lips as she pulled the bag with Kid's birthday present inside behind her back.

"Yes, that's understandable. Anyway, will you be coming to the party tomorrow night? You are invited after all and it could turn into a riot if your not there to help keep Black Star from doing anything stupid."

"Nobody can prevent that..." She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Kid looked down to her waist, where he could see what could only be a bag which she was hiding behind her back but he couldn't exactly see it. "What's that behind your back? Have you been shopping?"

Before Maka could answer - or think of any lies - a strange looking man with soulless, red eyes snatched the bag from behind Maka's back and ran off.

"Hey! That costed a fortune!" Maka ran after him and Kid followed with a light nod. Before long, they both chased the lowly scumbag down into a small alley of which there was only one way out... And both Maka and Kid were blocking it.

"Looks like you have only one way out of here, I would suggest you give this young woman her possession back so you can leave here without harm." Maka looked over at her friends golden eyes. _He called me a woman?_ she thought to herself but then put her mind back to the matter at hand as she realized something important...

"Kid... This man...He's a kishin egg."

The man licked his lips and removed the glittering object from Maka's bag. It was beautiful, within the crystal was a shimmering blue orb which could only be called a human soul, causing the rest of the crystal to glitter and bounce the blue lights across the alley. The fear of death came into the man's mind and he quickly devoured the crystal whole and charged forwards to wound the threat that stood in his way of freedom.

Maka was dumbfounded at the sight of her present for Kid being swallowed by a kishin egg. But also she knew what must have happened.

"A leftover human soul must have somehow been absorbed by that crystal... Asura, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Maka whispered behind her to where the sniggering demon god stood.

"What did I do?" He teased in a mocking tone.

"You didn't finish eating the human souls in my bag! Now me and Kid have to deal with this problem because of you..."

"So now you want me to eat human souls...?"

Asura was really annoying Maka today, she was ready to hit him before he pointed in another direction. Maka turned to see Kid fighting the pre-kishin by himself - quite well, actually.

The two unlikely friends watched as Kid battled the seemingly weak monster. What they didn't know was that both were slightly distracted by their thoughts. Both were asked themselves the same question; _who is she talking to?_

_Asura..._

Kid froze and turned his head in Maka's direction with a shocked glare. Maka flinched at the sight, it was worrying and it was scary. Was this fear? Yes, it was. But what she saw next was even more horrifying...

"KID, LOOK OUT!"

Before Kid could turn around, the pre-kishin swung his dagger with great strength and stabbed it into Kid's chest and caused the young reaper to be flung into a wall.

"KID!" Maka screamed, sparkling trickles forming in her eyes.

The creature hovered over an unconscious Kid, licking it's lips and drooling. Seeing the future which could only be himself eating a reaper's soul.

"What an odd turn of events" Asura said with an apathetic voice.

The demon raised his dagger, ready to plunge it into Kid's chest once again. Everything in that single moment froze.

_**Click...**_

Just a small click.

Inside her head, she clicked. In that moment, that one instant, she snapped.

Immediately, she began running at a furious speed, charging towards the terrible beast. Screaming "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She raised her fist and at a lightning fast speed, forced it to clash with the pre-kishin's face with the rage of an earthquake.

The demon was knocked a few meters away and smashed to the ground but it got itself together pretty quickly. That is until it saw Maka walking towards it at a hard and steady pace. Her fists were clenched and half her face face covered by shadow and mystery.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

She said nothing but still continued to move closer until she was directly in front of it.

_What is she doing? And why isn't she afraid?_ Asura thought to himself as he watched silently.

"One-star scythe meister, Maka Albarn. Daughter of a great scythe meister and the current death scythe. I'm a proud student of shibusen and a friend of the academy's greatest enemy. You just tried to kill one of my closest friends, you bastard... I'll make sure you pay for it!"

Maka raised her head and the features of her face were revealed, what a scary look in her eyes, pure hatred and determination.

She leaped up and landed another punch in the demon's face, causing it to fall backwards onto the hard, concrete slabs. She clasped her hands around his neck and squeezed her fingernails through his flesh until the tips of her fingers entered his neck. Blood fell out of the open wounds like a rushing waterfall and the demon swiped at her with the dagger but it was stopped by someone...

Maka was cringing but when no impact hit her body, she opened her eyes and looked up to see none other than Death The Kid, who had stepped on the pre-kishin's arm to stop it from attacking. "Kid! You're alright!" Maka spoke with a surprised and happy expression.

Kid said nothing and only looked down to see Maka, who had blood all over her face, hair, clothes and body.

Maka looked down at herself and then to the demon and released her fingers from his throat, then stood up steadily. "It's okay, Kid. I can handle this now" she spoke in a calm voice. "Are you sure, Maka?" He asked, giving a calmer look in his eyes also. "Yes, I'm sure."

Kid removed his foot from the pre-kishin's arm and back away a few meters.

"Now, listen." Maka crouched down so she could speak on the demon's level. "I'll let you live on one condition; you stop eating human souls and when you have to, only eat the evil ones."

"And why should I listen to you?" It replied harshly.

"Because next time no one will stop me from killing you. So do we have a deal? Oh yeah! No more weapons for you!" Maka grabbed the dagger and put it into her bag for safe-keeping.

"Of course, young grigori." It quickly jumped up and ran away.

_Grigori? There's that word again..._

"Maka?" Kid asked briefly after a few minutes had passed since the demon left.

She looked over to him casually and mumbled "hm?"

...

_Why is she suddenly so calm and thoughtless? And why is it that I find it cute? _Kid questioned himself before answering. "Nothing, never mind. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Why home? I still have shopping to do."

Kid said nothing, but looked her up and down, which caused Maka to look down at herself again. "Oh... The blood... Umm... Yeah, I should go home and wash up... But hey, Kid. Are you alright? The kishin egg stabbed you in the chest." "It's fine, I heal quickly."

Without another word spoken, they began walking. Maka looked up from the ground in remembrance.

"Asura!" she said with slight worry as she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Asura?" Kid asked, looking toward Maka with a raised brow.

Maka's eyes widened as he questioned her.

_Kid knows..._

**So what is going to happen next? Will Kid refuse to be friends with Maka? Has Asura abandoned Maka for good? Find out in the next chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE MAKA ALBARN AND DEATH THE KID**

**Maka: I can't believe I almost did that to that kishin egg...**

**Kid: I **_**was **_**pretty bad**

**Maka: I know! Kid... You don't think less of me?**

**Kid: No, it's ju-**

**Asura: He thinks your my bitch**

**Maka: Asura!**

**Asura: If the story continues in Graphic Horror's head then onto actual paper, you soon will be. And the roles will switch... I'm apparently your bitch, that's gonna change soon**

***Asura makes a happy face***

**Maka&Kid: God help us all...**


	8. Chapter 9: The Red Dress

It was after the ordeal with the pre-kishin; Maka had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, through to the next morning.

Both Soul and Blair were extremely confused and more than a little worried. Maka hadn't eaten dinner, super and by the looks of things, she wasn't going to eat any breakfast either. Soul began to get frustrated and Blair didn't really bother but she decided to do something after gaining a little information from Maka.

Later that day, Blair left the apartment for a short hour and returned with two shopping bags. She immediately raced to Maka's room with a big smile. "Maka! I have good news! Since your present was _misplaced_, I got you a new present for Kid!" Blair declared. "Really? You shouldn't have done that, Blair. You're money is yours to spend, don't waist it on me" Maka answered, looking up with... Sympathy?

"It's nothing! You need cheering up anyway! Do you want to see it?" Without waiting for a reply, Blair handed over a bag to Maka who curiously peeked inside. "What is it?" Maka questioned. "A book!" Blair quickly answered with a light purr.

With deep curiosity, Maka reached into the bag and pulled out a small book with not many pages. She read the cover out loud.

"Steps Through Puberty... WAIT WHAT?" She jumped, eyes widened as she looked up at Blair.

"Oh! Sorry, Maka. That's a present for you, not Kid. His should be the other book in the bag, it's about souls and stuff."

"Why the hell did you get me that kind of book?"

"You're body's starting to grow up, Maka. Knowing you, a book would be the best thing to help you."

"Umm... What bought this thought into your head...?" Maka dreaded asking.

"I heard you moaning in your bedroom a while back, I was just getting back from work and heard you. So I guessed you just hit puberty, that's when most girls start getting curious about all the sexual stuff." Blair let out a cute little meow at the end of her speech, ignoring Maka's shocked expression.

"Blair... I started puberty when I was twelve... And I don't do _that_ at all!"

"Then why were you moaning? Was Soul in your ro-" "NO! Why would _he_ be in my room when I'm moaning? You're ridiculous, Blair! Soul's just my partner and a good friend, nothing else."

"Maka, you seem to be making a big fuss out of it, if it's 'nothing else', then why are you so bothered about me saying it?"

"I'm trying to make myself clear, Blair!"

Blair giggled softly into her hand but things became silent as a knock was heard on Maka's bedroom door.

"Hi, Soul! We were just talking about you!" Blair sang but but before she could say anything else, Maka covered Blair's mouth with her hands.

Soul raised a brow "girl talk or bitch talk?" He asked questioningly.

"Casual Talk. What's up?" Maka released her hands from Blair's mouth as she turned into her cat form to lie on the bed next to Maka.

"Someone left this at the front door" he spoke, lifting it up and passing the brown, paper bag over to Maka. "What is it?" she asked, looking up to Soul's red orbs. "Don't know, haven't looked."

Maka nodded and once again became curious and oblivious to everything else as she poked her hand into the bag. In that same moment, Soul noticed the book on Maka's bed and read the cover.

_Steps Through Pubert- WHOA! Get out of here, Soul!_ Soul thought to himself and dashed out of the room.

Neither Blair or Maka took notice to Soul's absence, being too focused on the bag which Maka sat on her lap. "Oh, there's a letter." Maka declared with a surprised and happy tone.

_To Maka Albarn. I found out your name when you faced that pre-kishin in the alleyway. Forgive me if I got you name wrong, you never told me it. Here's that thing I said that I would help you out with. Spread the insanity, Asura._

Maka's eyes widened, her brows raised and her mouth gaped. _WHAT THE HELL?_

"Who's Asura? Is that the guy you were with in your bedroom?" Blair purred, raising a cheesy, suspicious brow.

"No! He's just... Someone I know..." Maka looked down into the bag. _The thing he said he'd help me out with? Help?_

Maka dove her hand into the bag, only for her fingertips to touch a soft, velvet object. "Huh?" she pulled out the object, to reveal a short, strapless, red mini dress with a black bow tied around the waist.

"Wow! That's a pretty dress, Maka. Wish _I _knew this Asura guy."

"Trust me, you don't want to have anything to do with him..."

"He doesn't sound _that_ bad. He did get you this dress after all."

"I guess... But why?" Maka was puzzled. Why and how did he get such a nice dress? Did he come to Death City, risking being caught just to get her the dumb dress? Did he steal it? Why did he do something nice for her?

_The opposite of being afraid of someone..._

"Try it on, Maka! The party starts in a couple of hours!"

Blair transformed back into her human form and leaped onto Maka, pinning her down against the bed. "Come on! I'm going too so you better hurry up! 'Cause I'm gonna help you get ready!" Blair seemed to sing the last sentence as Maka pushed her off yelling "ok! Get off already!"

10 minutes later, outside Maka's room:-

Soul stood, listening to the girls chatter and then gave a big derp face as he heard Maka struggling and gasping.

"Stop it, Blair! Hey, don't touch me there!"

And so... The coolest scythe ever... Fell to the floor in shock... With a heavy nosebleed...

**So what will happen next? The party is still to come! Will Maka look good in her new, sexy dress? Will Maka be raped by Blair? Will Asura actually be in the next chapter? Find out by continuing to read!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE BLAIR, MAKA ALBARN AND ASURA!**

**Maka: Are you actually falling in love with me or something?**

**Asura: I'm not telling. Your gonna have to wait and see**

**Blair: OMG! MINI ASURA!**

**Asura: NOOOO!**

***Asura turns into a tiny version of himself***

**Maka: What the hell, Blair?**

**Blair: Graphic Horrors said that I could control the world for a little while**

**Asura&Maka: OH SHI-**

***transmission ends, :P***


	9. Chapter 10: The Party

It had finally arrived.

The long awaited night of Death The Kid's 14th birthday party. To many of Kid's friends, it was a very long wait. But to him, it was simply another year added onto the long life that he would have.

He stood in his perfectly symmetrical bedroom, picking out a suitable outfit for his party. He picked out from his large wardrobe; a long, white shirt and a pair of black pants.

As he changed into the nice clothing he had arranged, he began thinking about other things…

_I still can't bring myself to believe it. How could Maka be becoming a friend of the kishin? Of all people, why her? How could she? _As Kid went deeper, he became too lost to notice his door opening.

A young, blonde figure sneaked into his room as quiet as a mouse. The person snuck up behind him carefully, but looked off balance. Then suddenly, she pounced onto Kid's back, singing "rawr! I got you! I got you!"

"Patty?" Kid yelped with much surprise as he crashed onto the floor with the 15 year old girl on top, hugging him like a bear. "I got you, Kid! You fell! You fell!" She exclaimed with a hyper and childish joy.

"Patty, please! Get off of me!" Kid half commanded and half pleaded. "_No, Kid_" she sang teasingly "I'm the hunter and you're the prey! Now I'm gonna eat you up for my dinner! Haha!"

"Hey, Patty. Leave him alone, looks like you just scared the crap out of him." Came the voice of Liz, to Kid's relief as Patty continued to play her 'game'.

"Awww… But I'm having fun with Kid. It's boring waiting for the party to start" Patty pouted, getting off of Kid to sit on the ground by his side as he sat himself up.

"Thank you, girls" Kid thanked politely, standing up to correct himself. "The guests should be arriving soon. Are you both ready?" he asked in a familiar, formal tone.

"Yeah, Kid!" Patty answered happily but a little quieter than before. "I'm nearly ready; just need to finish my hair and I'm done" Liz followed, placing a hand to her hip.

He looked at them both. Liz wore a pair of glittered, dark blue jeans and a frilled, white top. Her hair looked fine in Kid's opinion; nice and symmetrical. Patty wore a pink mini dress with thin shoulder straps, along with a pair of matching sandals. Her hair was also nice, symmetrical and left down.

Later in Liz's room:-

As Liz finished brushing and straightening her dirty blonde hair, she watched Kid watching Patty as she tried to think of another game to play with him. She took notice to the great difference in the two. Patty looked as happy and hyper as always, sitting on a chair, kicking her legs around playfully. Kid on the other hand sat still and firm, beginning to look down in thought.

S_omething must be bothering Kid… Please don't let it be that he thinks he forgot to fold the toilet paper into a triangle again! No… That's not it… _Liz thought as she passed the comb through her long hair without any trouble.

Kid indeed was being bothered by the same thoughts as earlier. _Why did my father approve of Maka being with the kishin? It doesn't make any sense. He must be up to something… Even he is unsure about it; telling me to keep an eye on Maka. I need to get to the bottom of this._

"Hey, Kid. What's up? You got something on your mind?" Liz asked, placing down the brush onto her dresser. "Yeah, you're acting all thoughtful and spacey" Patty blinked in a clueless fashion as she spoke.

Kid was silent for the first moments, remembering what his father said.

_Remember, Kid. Nobody is to know about anything you have heard or seen today. It would be best that way, especially for Maka in her current situation. Asura has a very careful and erratic personality, and doesn't like crowds of people. As Maka herself said; he will destroy anything he sees as a threat. We have to be very careful about what we do from now on._

"It's nothing." Kid answered.

"Ok! Let's get to the party then!" Patty happily suggested, standing up vigorously.

"Alright, I'm done anyway" Liz added, walking out the room with her chirpy sister. "You coming, Kid? Gotta turn up for your own party."

"Of course" he replied, walking out with them.

10 minutes later:-

Kid, Liz and Patty stood at the front doors of Gallows Manor, welcoming guests in to the main hall where the party would take place.

Kid was waiting for someone in particular though. If he couldn't talk to anyone else then maybe he could try talk to her; Maka. She had the answers he wanted and the kishin's location. It was vital he talk to her.

"Yo, Kid. Happy birthday" came the voice of Soul Eater. "Thank you" Kid answered, looking over to him with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Kid" came a more feminine voice next to Soul.

Kid looked over to her with an apathetic look on his face but still a half smile "thank you, Maka."

Maka's eyes looked away from Kid's glare and everyone else was clearly confused.

Those few moments were silent and awkward. That is until our lively assassin thundered onto the scene.

"YAHOO! The great Black Star has arrived!" He yelled in self satisfaction.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry we're late" spoke the gentle Tsubaki.

"Hey" everyone else seemed to mutter out.

"Why are we standing out here? Isn't this supposed to be a party?" Black Star asked obnoxiously.

An hour later:-

Kid's party was on the go, everyone was there; Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Fire, Thunder and many other people.

Black Star and Patty gorged themselves of the delicious foods and drinks, threatening all others who dared to touch 'their' food.

Soul, Kilik, Kid and the Pot twins were chatting about random stuff and handing Kid his presents.

Kim, Jacqueline, Liz and Tsubaki were having 'girl talk' and were giggling about how red Tsubaki got when the topic of pervertedness was brought up.

In the corner of the large room; Ox, Harvar and Maka were discussing their intelligence – basically; Ox and Maka argued… Playfully.

"Oh shut up, Ox. I'm not the one with the weird hairstyle" Maka attempted to end the stupid intelligence.

"My hair is not weird! It's cool and unique." Ox scowled.

"Cool my ass…" Maka mumbled.

"I bet Kim will appreciate my great hair" he pointed over to his 'true love' – stupid crush, boys and girls. Kim face palmed and sulked as she saw Ox charging towards her with a love struck puppy look. "Go away, Ox!" she yelled and turned her back to him.

Maka rolled her eyes with an amused smile that seemed devilish.

Kid appeared in front of Maka, out of nowhere. Maka was still looked back at a whining Ox, so she never noticed her new stalker was directly in front of her until it was too late.

"Maka?" He tried to catch her attention before she crashed into him – she's walking. But as foretold, it didn't help at all and only made things worse as Maka turned her head to see Kid who wasn't even 3 inches away from her. She smacked her face against his and their foreheads met in a dumb head butt.

"Oww!" Maka rubbed her head. " Dammit. Sorry, Kid. I should have looked where I was going…"

Kid was gob smacked and his head hurt a little. "It's alright. I shouldn't stand in you way from now on I guess" he joked, making Maka smile. _Adorable_ he thought and smiled back.

"So, are you enjoying the party so far?" he asked. Maka nodded with and instant "yeah, it's been pretty fun."

She began to remember that Kid knows about her and Asura. It worried her a little but she could still be around him so long as he didn't confirm her suspicion by talking about it.

"Would you like to dance, Maka?" Kid asked abruptly, causing Maka to raise a brow "uh… sure."

She was led to the dance floor by Kid. A few other people were dancing so the two wouldn't seem as out of place.

The two danced along to the steady but not too slow music. Maka looked away from Kid's persistent glare, she began thinking she was paranoid and so began thinking that she'd been hanging around Asura far too much.

"Maka" Kid spoke.

She looked up "yeah?"

He paused, taking slight time to contemplate the consequences of his actions.

"Hello, everyone!" Blair called, wearing a short, purple dress and black heels. Along with her stood a nervous Crona who tried to keep a brave face.

"Crona!" Maka called cheerfully to him.

Crona gave a light smile as he noticed her dancing with Kid "hello, Maka."

She and Kid quite dancing and walked over to greet Blair and Crona. Maka gave Crona a friendly, comforting hug and he hugged her back. But the sweet moment was spoiled as Ragnarok erupted from Crona's back. "This looks like a dumb party. Hey, Crona. Take me to the food!" Ragnarok demanded, and Crona nodded, walking over to the buffet table. "Crona, you don't have to listen to him" Maka said. "It's alright" Crona replied.

As he approached the table of nice looking food, he noticed Patty and Black Star eating. As he took another step forward, the two began growling at him and giving him scary looks saying 'back off'.

Crona whimpered away but Maka walked over to the table and hit Black Star on the head with a Maka-Chop and got a plate of food. "There you go, Crona" she handed it over. "Thank you… Maka" Crona smiled warmly.

"I love parties! Let's all dance!" Blair called and forced everyone onto the dance floor. Some wouldn't admit that it was quite fun.

Later that night:-

Everyone had left to go home. All except Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. Liz and Patty had organized an after party for Kid with his closest friends invited. Blair and Crona were also invited but they wanted to go home.

The after party consisted of a game of truth or dare which ended in Black Star having to run around Death City within a minute; he did it in 43.7 seconds. After the truth or dare contest – which lasted an hour and a half – Patty, Liz, Soul and Black Star began dancing to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. Eventually everyone else began dancing since it was the best and catchy party song ever.

After the after party ended, everyone decided it was time to turn in and a sleepover was established. Everyone got their own room and spare sleepwear. Everyone was sleeping when he went to her room; it was now or never and now seemed like the best time. He knocked on the door to be answer with a polite "come in!"

"Kid?" Maka raised a brow.

"Maka, I need to talk to you about something."

She was silent.

"Is he here right now?"

"W-what do you mean?" Maka took a step back.

"I think you know."

She flinched and looked around the room "no, he's not."

"Ok, then we can talk. I'm sure you know by now but I know about you and the kishin and what my father said to you."

She looked down with her eyes wide open.

"How could you do that Maka?"

She didn't react.

"Maka, please answer me."

"It all just happened…" She looked up and over to him then behind him.

He noticed her looking behind him and turned to see what she was looking at but saw nothing. Then he realized it was probably 'him' so he decided to leave "I'll see you tomorrow, Maka."

"Bye… Kid."

As he left the room, Maka walked over and sat on her bed. _I bet Asura is actually here… But I can't see him… Kami-sama… Kid really does know…_

Meanwhile at BabaYaga castle:-

Arachne's eyes open with a shine as she smiled in accomplishment.

"So we've finally found him. Well done my children." She spoke as spiders crawled up her web.

**What do you think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long, been real busy since school started up again. So what's gonna happen next? What's gonna happen between Kid and Maka? What will happen to Asura now that Arachne has found him? Stay tuned to find out!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE ASURA AND MAKA ALBARN!**

**Asura: If that witch comes near me I'll drop kick her ass**

**Maka: I'd Maka-Chop her**

**Asura: No you wouldn't**

**Maka: Why not?**

**Asura: Think about it, she's a powerful witch from 800 years ago and you're a 14 year old girl with basically no power. I could easily defeat her because I'm a badass. You…. Not so much…**

**Maka: **** you, eyebrow-less freak**

**Asura: Getting defensive? That's a sign that I'm right and you know it**

**Maka: I will scythe the **** out of you.**


	10. Chapter 11: Choices To Avoid

The splinters of snow hit against the thick, winter ground. The icy and chilling landscape was almost untouched by civilization. The Russian air was heavy, filling the lungs to cause all air to freeze spontaneously and liberate as sharp crystals. Even the sky was white. With a red tint and a chance of madness.

Never could you have seen a more unusual trio in the middle of nowhere. The immoral spider witch Arachne, the blood lustful enchanter Giriko and the small but dangerous old, bloodsucking monster Mosquito.

They stood outside the temple in heavy clothing, standing just outside of the closed doors, waiting.

"Hey, open up! We've come a long way to get here so you should at least invite us in for a drink!" Giriko shouted aggressively as he kicked at the doors, only to have neither reply nor signs of life inside. He bit into his bottom lip with his sharp teeth and growled.

"Don't be such a fool. That's the demon god in there. No matter how loud you yell, he'll ignore you just like an insect" said Mosquito in a mocking but factual tone.

"Oh yeah? Maybe the screams of a mosquito will catch his attention" he replied with a devilish grin.

The two were ready to fight to a bloody death. But the sight of Arachne walking forwards and the large doors opening halted their malicious thoughts. "Lady Arachne!" Mosquito called in a deeply worried tone.

"I will face him alone. Do not follow me. Do you understand?" She continued to walk into the temple, calm and collected with her head held steadily up. Before the demand could be negotiated, the doors closed shut and darkness returned to the inside of the temple where the madness radiated.

Arachne looked around to see dried up blood on the ground and walls; both red and black. Obviously the place was still light enough to be visible, but only just. Around her, she saw no signs of the kishin other than his thick and dripping aura. "Kishin Asura. I am Lady Arachne. I have come a long way in search of you. I know you have great power and I respect it. I grow quite tired of a game of hide and seek. Will you reveal yourself to me?"

The room illuminated a shaking sanity. The wave of insanity charged through the temple. Red, vertical eyes shook and boomed around the room like before. Arachne looked past the eyes, along the room to see Asura chewing all his nails from his long fingers as he stuck them all in his mouth.

Arachne smiled "So I've found you."

His scarves stretched up and curved in her direction defensively "what do you want with me, woman?" His voice slithered.

She continued to smile and closed her eyes confidently. "Many are suspecting you hide because you are afraid of Death and his followers like a pitiful mongrel. But I think you are hiding to regain your strength and power."

A pair of long scarves dashed out and smashed towards Arachne, making a cloud of dust and dirt fill the air and make visibility impossible.

As the smoke cleared, Arachne continued to stand unfazed with the two scarves punched into the ground by her sides. "You're such a child. Being intimidated so much by a lone woman… How cute…"

The scarves by her side wrapped around her neck tightly and were joined by others to wrap around her torso firmly as she was tossed across the room and slammed against a wall. The scarves continued to tighten around her body.

"I'm proposing an offer to y-you. Come with me… I'll protect you from all y-your fears… Together w-we can kill the reaper… We'll protect one another!" She gasped out.

Hundreds of wooden pillars slammed against the wall at random, one hit her bun, pulling at her black locked bun.

Asura's fingers began to twitch frantically and a low, scared laugh rumbled past his lips. His body moved up and down like ripples in an uneven and unnatural manner that was a reminder of his lack of humanity. His scarves tightened around Arachne, stealing her breath and causing blood to spit from her pale lips and her face reddened from the lack of blood flow to her head.

"S-stop! Don't y-you see w-what I'm offering? I'll watch over you and eliminate all your fears. Everything I h-have w-will belong to you… My life, my heart, my soul… Everything…" She begged him, desperate for him to accept her offer. If she got him on her side then not only would she be able to continue her plans and gain power; she would also live to see another day.

He scarves loosened and pulled her closer to him. Had she succeeded in tempting him? Was he accepting her offer? What a relief.

Just as the air was returning to her body, she spat out blood which splattered to the ground and tainted a few of the scarves in the way. The blood ran down her body like flowing rain but relief swallowed her mind.

Then the scarves collided in on her like before, three times as hard.

She couldn't even scream.

"Please.. C-consider w-what I have s-said…" She looked directly at him with sparkling eyes but never did she look as if she were begging nor did she shed a tear.

Asura's screams were the last thing heard and everything faded into the pure, black insanity.

Meanwhile in Gallows Manor:-

Maka opened her bright, green eyes with a flutter and sat up from her bed to stretch her arms and yawn adorably. She looked around cautiously in suspicion of what usually happened whenever she woke up. But for once, everything was normal. Asura wasn't there to annoy her.

_The hell? Is the world ending or… Wait, if he's gone then the world is saved... _She looked down at the black bed covers with a puzzled expression.

"I don't care about him, he's the biggest threat to the world." She folded her arms and huffed.

"_Who are you trying to convince?"_ Came fake Asura's voice but there was no sign of him anywhere. He was in her head… As he always is.

"You bastard!" She growled, covering her reproductive areas. "I swear, I'll kill you!"

"_Calm down, your body doesn't need that right now. I'm here for a different reason._"

"What reason?" She went back to folding her arms.

"_The reason why I'm here is_-"

"_Maka!"_ Patty called as the door opened. "Ice cream morning! Everyone's up already! Get up _Maka!_"

Maka's eyes widened and she gave a half smile "Patty…?"

"On you're feet, soldier! I'm gonna dress you right!" She then pounced onto Maka and wrestled her hysterically.

_Help me, Fake! _Maka called, referring 'Fake' as the fake Asura.

"_Nope, hehehe" _he answered.

In the end, it was Patty who won and Maka who epically lost as she fell off of the bed with a thud.

A little later:-

Everyone was on the ground floor living room eating their favourite flavours of ice cream. Liz and Tsubaki had vanilla, Soul had cool flavour! – Chocolate. Black Star had a mix of absolutely everything and Kid had banana flavour.

Patty walked in with a cheery glow and a childish smile that says she clearly thinks she's just done something amazing. "Come on, Maka!" She called into the other room.

Everyone's attention turned to her, waiting to see why she was delaying. Then she walked into the light of the room. Her face was an adorable red colour as she blushed from embarrassment.

Black Star immediately started laughing and Soul gave a toothy grin. Everyone else gave a puzzled look. Except Patty, of course. She was giggling.

"What the hell are you wearing, Maka?" Soul asked, still with his grin.

Maka was wearing a pink and white frilled dress and pink ballet shoes.

"Shut up…. Or I'll make _you _wear it _later_…" Maka huffed at Soul.

Kid's eyes flashed as he suddenly realized something spectacular…

"SYMMETRY!" He called, bright eyed and blushing. "Maka! You look perfectly symmetrical! It's absolutely beautiful, I love you, symmetry!"

Whilst Kid had his OCD fangasm, Soul and Black Star whispered and plotted a devious joke to screw with poor Kid's head.

"I'm not doing it, you do it…" Soul said reluctantly.

"Of course! I, the great Black Star will do it!" Black Star yelled, causing everyone to look at him rather than Kid. The attention he got drove him on more as he got up hurried over to Maka; who gave a suspicious look.

"What?..." She started firmly but dulled as she realized he was simply adjusting her left pigtail. A minute passed of painful yelps as Black Star tried to 'adjust' Maka's pigtail, pulling out some threads of her hair in the process.

"What the hell, Black Star?" She put both hands to her waist with a frown. He only sniggered, along with Soul.

"DAMMIT! You ruined the wonderful symmetry, you filthy scum…" Kid growled at Black Star with a deep rage.

"It's okay, Kid. I can fix it, see!" Maka took her bobble out and tied her pigtail back up into place.

"Lovely symmetry! _Thank you, Maka!_" Kid's rage disappeared and he clasped his hands together and gazed in wonder at Maka's beautiful symmetry.

Everyone rolled their eyes and grinned the time away.

_When Kid snaps out of it… He's gonna be really questioning towards me again…. What did I do? Why did I do it? I don't know…_ Maka thought as she smiled away. _Oh well, at least I know things are like this and if I lose them, I'll always have these good memories._

Nothing else happened in the next few days. Maka went back to her old routine of hanging out with her friends, going to school, studying and casual reading. Kid never confronted her after that, he simply kept a watchful eye on her and continued himself as he usually did but the awkwardness sometimes arose between the young angel and reaper. Why wouldn't it?

Maka was starting to get extremely thoughtful by the end of the week after the party. In the back of her head, when she was alone and bored, she couldn't help but ask herself _where is Asura?_

It was strange but she also saw and heard more of Fake. This lead her to believe that he only came along when she was without the real Asura.

BabaYaga Castle:-

"My lady. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have allowed you to face the kishin alone. I take full responsibility for your injuries." Mosquito had his top hat off and in his hands as he lowered his head to Arachne on her web.

Next to him stood Giriko, who swallowed down a bottle of whisky in large gulps, looking up at Arachne apathetically.

Arachne rubbed her aching joints and bruised skin, still very much in pain from the previous days beating. "It doesn't matter now, we have the kishin. This is a time to celebrate, not whimper."

One of Arachne's many servents poured her a glass of vintage red wine into a fancy wine glass and handed it to her on a platter. She gladly took it and sipped down the sweet joy.

Meanwhile; in a large and the best room of the castle, Asura lay on a big, king size bed. He covered his face with scarves and bandages and chewed his nails through a gap nervously.

Surely the world is now truly being ripped apart.

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter to be posted, I've been writing chapter 12 for a while and I'm quarter way through it lol. So what did you think? What is going to happen next? What will happen to Asura? Will Maka find and save him or will she help bring his doom? What will Kid do? Find out in the next chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE BLACK STAR, SOUL EATER, SQWIGGLES AND GRAPHIC HORRORS!**

**Black Star: Hey! Who the hell is Sqwiggles?**

**Me: He's my witty baby, or actually, he's my adopted son**

**Black Star & Soul: WTF? But you're like 15 and he's… 13! How does that work?**

**Me: I said so, so it works out fine. I have 2 adopted sons actually; Sqwiggles and Momo. Their real names are James and Adam but I was gonna keep that info confidential :P**

***Black Star and Soul have dulled faces***

**Me: Dammit…. Basically they're going to be in a Soul Eater Halloween fanfic special! Along with other such characters and Yuka and Kuro from 'Two Trapped Souls, One Exit and you guys from the original cast.**

**Soul: Are you saying…. We're fictional characters?**

**Me: I wish you weren't…. You guys are awesome…. I wove Maka-chan 3**

**Black Star: What about me? They great and powerful Black Star!**

**Me: Aww go screw yourself, I'll make you your own fanfic later. After the important fanfics**


	11. Chapter 12: Does Anyone Care?

_Sleeping through a numbing dream_

_Little girl you cannot sleep_

_What could cause you to fall under?_

_Al the while you make me wonder…_

"Fake" she spoke casually but made herself sound clear; she wanted answers. She stood in her bedroom, looking at him as he sat on her bed, staring down from afar. "What?" He asked, caring not for what he knew she would ask.

"Where is Asura?"

_To dance with the devil_

_You must surely know_

_Deceptions move slowly_

_And end with a snap and the whisper of a crack…_

"Do you care for the demon god?" He asked, numbing all emotion. She raised a brow and gazed up, looking in though. "I want to but it goes against everything I've learned and believe as a student of Shibusen."

_Foolish girl, what do you mean?_

_How could you doubt it?_

_The numbing won't ease…_

"Why so doubtful? What I asked is do _you _care for him. Not you're school or ignorant beliefs. And that answer is yes, why else would you be here? You're worried about him."

_Your soul may tremble_

_But your heart will flutter_

_And your mind is rawer than your body…_

"Fine! I get it already! Now do you know where he is or not?" She abruptly became annoyed, making him snigger "do you remember the witch Arachne…?"

_Your halo falls apart_

_You may not allow his life_

_You wish to save him_

_Such a foolish act…_

Maka woke from her dream, flustered as she spoke "what should I do?" A Fake voice answered her _save him…_

_Never to be real._

Later that day:-

Maka entered her class, less happy than she would usually be when in school. The only ones who noticed were Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid and Stein. Everyone else was oblivious. They all asked her if she was alright, except Kid who already knew the main topic of her worries.

Stein approached her after class and questioned "what's the matter, Maka? Your soul's very anxious." He sat on his computer chair backwards as usual, the weird scientist with a screw loose in the side of his head - literally. Maka looked at him with slight surprise that turned to distrust. "It's nothing; I'm going to talk to Lord Death about it. I'm sure I'll be working better in class in no time." She gave a fake smile that was almost real in her mind. "That's not what I'm talking about. This is very unusual for you, I'm sure you know what I mean." She looked down; clasping her book close to her chest with a sad look on her face "I'll be fine soon… I hope" "I hope so too, it's not healthy for you to be in this state. You should go see Lord Death as soon as possible if it's him you need to talk to" Stein didn't move, only looked up at her as he leaned against the back of his chair. "Alright, thanks Professor" Maka walked out of the classroom with a sigh as she headed straight for the death room.

She paused in front of the door, looking at it blankly before knocking her knuckles against it. The door opened, inviting her to see the god of death.

It was much easier walking down the corridor than last time, but it still made her upset knowing that she was defending the world's biggest threat.

"Maka! Good to see you, how are ya?" Death chirped towards Maka, waking her from her negative thoughts "hello, Lord Death." "What's up? Something bothering you?" She looked down and nodded once "it's about-" "Asura?" Death finished, making Maka look up. She gave a more confident nod and continued to look up at him. "Has something happened? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. "I'm alright, it's just… I haven't seen him in a while and I'm almost certain I know what's happened" she paused "the witch Arachne has convinced him to join her."

This surprised Death but he barely let it show "really? How do you know?" Maka bit her lip before speaking "a hallucination of Asura told me…" "Ahhh… So you're worried about him?" Maka flinched "no… I don't… I just think it's dangerous that he joined that witch."

"Hello, Maka."

Maka turned to see Kid standing behind her with his hands in his black suit pockets. "Kid!" She was clearly startled by the sound of her voice and the look on her face.

"I'd never expect you to be the lying type, especially to my father. It was barely believable."

Maka was speechless at what Kid had just said, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Now now, Kid." Death said in a calming tone; trying to make his son not-so-negative.

"I'm sorry father, but I cannot let this pass. I don't get why you would encourage a relationship between them. He's our greatest enemy and posses a great deal of danger to the world and it's order. She's one shibusen's finest meisters and bares an angelic soul, she's also a dear friend…. To many of us… This is uncanny… I don't understand it. We have everything to lose and I won't stand by and let her die, I won't allow it!"

There was silence…

"Kid. If you just calm down, I'll explain" Death spoke to break the tension. Kid looked up to him and sighed, accepting what he was wanting to say. "The madness in the world in the past couple of months has decreased, only a little bit. But it did… We all know it's Asura who is spreading his madness, but it was suppressed ever so slightly. And the only known thing that has changed around him is Maka. The unusual duo could be a saving grace."

"And what about Maka? I hardly think he's attached himself to her for acceptable reasons. He's lewd and devious and devours human souls" Kid stood firm in his defense.

Death turned to Maka and spoke "sorry Maka. There's a good bit of truth in what Kid's saying. Asura is dangerous and I have no doubt that's he's already thought about harming you and taking your soul."

"But he hasn't done anything yet to try and take it yet" she blanked out, remembering. "Except the first time we met, he was going to kill me…" She looked thoughtful "But he didn't… I wanted me to become insane."

"And you refused?" Kid asked, digging deeper.

"I'm not insane…. So yes. I told him to stop and he did, healing my wounds afterwards." She gave a light blush at the memory but then she was caught off guard by another.

_I sold him my soul!_

**What will happen? Will Maka reveal her dark little secret? Will her friends finally know what's been going on? Where the hell is Asura at? Find out if you wait patiently as usual! Thnks a lot for all your reviews and support, mostly Graham who helps write most of this story (busy now working on 6 stories…. Plus essays and much school work)**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE ASURA AND DEATH THE KID!**

**Asura: Where ma bitches at?**

**Kid: You calling Maka a bitch?**

**Asura: I'm joking XD**

**Maka: YOU BETTER BE! OR I'LL MAKA CHOP YOU TO HELL! SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!**

**Kid: You too seem to bond well :) lol**


	12. Chapter 13: What No One Saw Coming

"Hmm... You sure that's all, Maka? The whole story?" Death tilted his head to the side.

Maka hesitated briefly then nodded. They both noticed her hesitate and Kid's suspicion grew, but he said nothing. "I sat with him for a while, I don't know why but I let him near me without fear... When I snapped out of it, I left" she finished.

"It would appear to be ichigoichi" Death exclaimed with a positive voice.

"Huh?" Maka and Kid mumbled.

"Oh! A once in a lifetime encounter which should be cherished as such" he explained.

Both young meisters raised a brow.

"The word can also be used to describe when a meister and weapon meet one another for the first time and become partners, as well as other examples" he explained further.

"So your saying that what's happened with me and Asura? We're like a weapon and meister?" Maka was unsure of her words, sounding like a child asking for permission to say something.

"Not exactly but yeah" he put bluntly.

Kid looked directly towards him "neither Maka or Asura is a weapon; they are both meisters. You're suggesting they could work well in a meister and weapon relationship but obviously that would be impossible. Along with the fact that he is still a kishin and therefore the enemy and the reason the academy was created."

Death sighed in slight annoyance but accepted what Kid had to say since he was making a good point.

"I'm worried..."

They both looked towards Maka with mild surprise.

"I don't know where he is anymore..."

"And you knew before?" Kid asked in a less suspicious tone, more judging.

To which she nodded and looked down again.

"Why didn't you inform my father?"

"I-..." she looked up with sad eyes. "I was stupid... I was worried and I... didn't want to lose a friend... Even if I hate him."

An eery silence fell over them but once again Lord Death broke it "well. I guess we should think of what to do next. Now, Maka, what do you want to do about it?"

"Huh?" Kid and Maka said in unison with nothing but puzzled faces.

"That hallucination of yours... What's he told you?" Death asked, becoming a bit more serious to figure out what he should do.

"Fake? Well umm...-"

A sudden scratching was heard and a roaring call, coming from outside the death room.

Kid and Maka were shocked, never would a sane or normal person do that just outside the death room, clawing the doors by the sounds of it.

Death on the other hand was quite surprised rather than shocked "what the?"

A slam was heard as the doors were smashed open and running was heard down the corridor to the main room.

Before them was revealed a young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties. His hair was scruffy and black, his eyes were a muddy brown and he wore grey, worn clothing.

"Maka! Found you, you adorable little brat!" He immediately jumped onto Maka and rubbed his head against her chest like a lost dog who found his owner again. Although... Maka didn't recognize him and by the looks of her tinted cheeks, she certainly didn't want him to continue what he was doing.

"Maka-Chop!"

A book crashed into his skull and he fell to the floor by himself. "Why would you do that to me, Maka?" He moaned in pain.

She looked confused, along with Death and Kid.

"Ohhh... Maka doesn't remember me and what I did..." He pulled down a grey and black striped scarf he had around his neck to reveal scars that appear to be shaped like finger nail wounds.

"YOU!" Maka and Kid yelped.

Spirit and Stein came running in, seeming to be looking for the uninvited visitor. "There he is!" Spirit seemed to say though his teeth.

The guy bolted behind Maka with a puppy-ish yelp "save me, Maka..."

"Huh? Oh sorry, Lord Death1 This guy tried to take the jump on us and ran here!" Spirit briefly explained.

Maka moved out of the way for them to see 'the guy' covering the top of his head with his hands timidly.

"This guy?" They all asked.

"My name's not 'guy'! It's ummm... I don't know but I'm thinking!" He stuck his tongue out childishly "Gaow! Call me Gaow!"

Everyone then thought 'WHAT THE HELL?'

He sniggered to himself.

"It doesn't matter who you are! You can't just barge into the death room without permission!" Spirit yelled, trying to show authority as it should be his duty to help prevent these kinds of things from happening. As a death scythe of course.

"I'm here to see Maka!" He huffed.

"What do you want with my Maka?" Spirit growled.

Gaow got up and sniffed Maka, then walked over to Spirit and did the same. "Oh! You're related! You're blood smells the same! You must be the great scythe meister or the death scythe... Hmmmmm... You smell like a weapon; metal-ly."

Stein hovered behind Gaow who had his back turned but he could feel the crazy doctor's eyes watching him. Gaow turned his head to see him and then bolted back to Maka who was still confused. "He hurt me... With his hand zappy thingy..." He whimpered. "Why is everyone here still trying to hurt me even after I stopped eating good human souls...?"

Silence fell over everyone. He wasn't lying, as the soul perception could determine it. He reminded Maka of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

_Poor little girl  
>Frightened and alone<br>I guess that's attracted your new pet  
>He acts like a child by day<br>He becomes a monster by night  
>What will you do now that he is in your command...?<em>

**Whats gonna happen next time? Who knows? I do! Hahahaha, try and guess for yourselves you curious peoples!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE MAKA AND GAOW!**

**Maka: Your personality hcanged since last time you were in the story Gaow, how?**

**Gaow: It's what I used to be like before I began eating human souls... Hehehe Kind of**

**Maka: Oh... Sure you listened to me before about not eating them? You still seem quite childish and crazy for your age**

**Gaow: Maka you meany! Gaow is just being himself! Guess what! I can turn into a wolf!**

**Graphic Horrors: Hehehe, stole Dark's story idea**


	13. Chapter 14: Pressure

Gaow coughed to get the full attention of the room - as if he didn't already have it... "Forgive me, Maka but I have news from your 'friend' the demon god. He wants to see you, he knows that the witch's up to something and well... He didn't say it but I think he wants your help, or company of to rape you."

Once again there was utter silence.

"WHAT?" Spirit spat openly before flipping out around the room ranting and yelling and hitting invisible walls, maybe a certain person...

Maka's cheeks were bright red and like everyone else, was think 'oh... crap to us then...'

"So he's basically ended up at a party, got drunk and wants me to give him a lift home?" Maka folded her arms and frowned, biting her bottom lip. Her brow raised as Gaow looked dumbfounded, edging away ever so slowly.

"Kind of... But the hosts are kind of locking him in a room, not by force but by that dumb spider lady. She's manipulating him. He remembered me, said he was also there in the alley when... Well you know."

"What were you doing in an alley with my daughter you filthy scum! And what the hell did he do?" Spirit harshly and abruptly commanded, making Gaow back off.

Maka and Gaow gave each other a sideways glance, as if speaking telepathically. "We tried to kill each other." Gaow said bluntly, not adding why Asura was there, how the hell should he know?

Spirit became gobsmacked and grunted in relent.

"I was there too death scythe, I can verify what their saying is true." Kid added nonchalantly, trying to cool the situation. It worked as usual as Spirit seemed to shut up. "So, Maka. What do you want to do?"

Everyone looked to Kid, surprised. He kept his eyes on Maka, not faltering.

"Are you going to go to him?"

"I um-"

"Maka..." Death said briefly, giving her sympathetic look, not judging or sceptic. She looked down in thought and sighed.

'Come on, Maka. You need to calm down and think. What should I do? God... I can't think like this...' Maka looked up uncertainly and opened her lips hesitantly "I need a while to think about it, excuse me."

And so she left the death room while everyone watched her quietly.

**Sorry for the long wait, serious with exams and stuff.******

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE SOUL EATER AND DEATH THE KID******

**Soul: So whats up with Maka?******

**Kid: You'll see in the next chapter, she's gonna tell you things... I don't know******

**Soul: It's about time, this story is taking too long...**


	14. Chapter 15: A Friend Is A Friend

"So what are we going to do?" Spirit asked, not to anyone specific remaining in the large room. But before anyone could answer, he turned and gave Gaow a sickening glare of disgust "we should get some information out of 'him' to find the kishin and ambush, yeah, thats sounds pretty good."

"Hold on a minute!" Death ordered before Spirit could jump the now very defensive Gaow. "We need to tread carefully from now on, this is a very delicate matter. Maka for instance, she's part of this as well and probably the best of any of us to make this decision."

Spirit was silent, but his mind was deadly. How could his sweet little Maka have to make such big decisions, when she was the cause of it to begin with?

Kid gazed into space, thinking mysterious thoughts about how to react whatever Maka's decision was.

The apartment:-

"Brooding again?" Soul sarcastically question, she did it a lot and he was pretty used to it by now.

"Shut up..." she almost whispered.

Her reaction struck him, his crimson eyes looked at her with worry and confusion. What was wrong with her? Was she sick?

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It's clearly something."

"It's none of your business."

"-" Soul hesitated before he spoke, catching a breath as he did so. He raised a white brow and walked into her room through the open door, sitting at the side of her bed.

She looked up to give him an eyefull of insight, that spoke of trouble and a need for both solitude and company.

He relaxed onto her bed and waited for her to relax herself and tell him what was wrong.

She looked back down to the covers of her comfy bed, gathering her thoughts to create an understandable sentence.

"Asura."

His eyes widened "the kishin? What about him?"

"Do you remember?" she blushed, from guilt and embarrassment as she place her hand upon her chest.

Soul remembered. All too well, the marks on her chest, it had something to do with Asura? "Yeah... Did he do that?"

A paused sounded before she spoke "... Yes. I, I made a deal with him."

What the hell was going on? Did he just hear her right? She made a deal with the demon god of madness?

"He was going to kill me, I was afraid and... well you know."

"Was this when we were in Russia for that mission way back?"

"Yes..." She could feel his eyes burning into her, judging her for the wrong she did back then, it was killing her inside, along with the other choices she had to make.

"Why didn't you tell me back then?"

She looked up into his eyes, he looked concerned. She was surprised by what he was upset about and showed it clearly.

"I, I didn't want to make you worry. I did something stupid and it's my fault, I couldn't have dragged you into that with me."

"Don't be an idiot, Maka. Some things I need to know, I don't care if you think it's your burden, what use is a friend if you don't trust or get help from them?"

"Thanks, Soul. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. What was the deal anyway?"

"He'd let me go and heal my wounds, in exchange for me giving him my soul..."

"Holy shit, Maka. Now what the hell?"

"-But! Somethings changed... Things are different now. He's trapped, by the witch Arachne and... sent an ex-demon here to ask for my help. I don't know what to do..."

"Run his ass over, that's what you do."

"But... I don't... I can't..."

"Oh hell no, you like him don't you?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicion.

"Why the hell would anyone, mostly you, like him? He's... the kishin."

"I know he is, and I honestly think he's an absolute ass. But sometimes, he acts different, doing random things for me that are... nice."

"Like?"

"He went shopping with me."

"Great, he's gay."

"No... he's... pretty straight, or nothing whatsoever, half way between those two."

"Ok..." Soul had to think about this carefully, wrong moves can be deadly.

"What should I do..." she mumbled.

"I hate to say this but you've pretty much already decided."

She wondered, help a 'friend' that deep down wants to kill you and eat your soul or leave him for dead.

"Yeah, thanks Soul."

A friend is a friend, regardless of how much you hate them.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hope you look forward to the next one where the mission shall begin******

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE ASURA AND SOUL EATER******

**Asura: Celebrate good times, come on! Getting my ass saved!******

**Soul: You seem happy******

**Asura: Yeah, Maka deciding to save me means I'm gonna be back in the story! And I get to see Maka again :3******

**Soul: Friends? Sure...******

**Asura: Shut up, spikey toothed prick...**


	15. Chapter 16: The Boys Are Back In Town

THUMP

"Maka!" Gaow ran over to Maka, who had clumsily tripped over a branch, being so easily distracted by the still not fully trusted ex-demon.

"I'm ok" she lifted herself up, dusting the dirt off of her black skirt and exposed legs.

"Good, can't have you dying on me. I'd get killed."

She looked at him from her side vision and raised a brow. Her eyes were flawless emeralds gazing into the pits of the unknown dark orbs.

"So where do we go now?" She asked, ignoring her unpleasant thoughts.

Gaow ignored her aura of suspicion, it wouldn't help right now if she knew...

"Just 7 miles east, you should feel his madness when we reach around 4 miles away, it's suppressed by something."

They continued east in search of Baba Yaga's Castle.

What the two didn't realise was that they were being followed carefully...

"SEVEN?"

"Shut up Kid!"

"Why couldn't we be eight miles away?" Kid pouted, tears forming in his golden eyes.

Soul quickly slapped his hand over Kid's mouth, making sure to keep him from giving them away.

"We need to keep quiet, you've already lowered down our soul wavelengths so Maka can't catch us, but that doesn't mean shes deaf and dumb. She could be killed."

Kid mumbled helplessly before giving a weak nod, allowing Soul to release his hand from Kid's face.

"For a reaper, you sure are pretty... Weak minded."

"For a weapon, you're pretty bad at keeping your meister out of danger."

Aw hell no.

Soul scowled at the nonchalant Kid, who he knew was grinning inside.

"Hey Maka, you could hop onto my back and I could carry you, I'm a fast runner, primal abilities and all" Gaow offered not far away, a smile on his face.

"Um... No thanks"

"You sure, it'd cut our journey by at least half, we could be there by midnight, it's only just getting dark."

"Actually, now that you mention it, we should probably start up camp or something, rest up for tomorrow you know? We need to be prepared and awake, not all sleepy."

Gaow sighed and gave an annoyed look "as you wish, Maka."

It took little under an hour for camp to be set up. Gaow and Maka sat quietly beside the fire, eating some chicken salad sandwiches, although Gaow gave the salad and bread to Maka.

"Oh hey Maka, your curious aren't you?"

She simply looked at him, confused as to what he was asking.

"About me. I'm feeling awkwardly chatty."

"I guess..." she bit into a cherry tomato, licking the red juice from her lips.

His lips hinted at a sneaky grin.

"Good. I've kind of lied to you about something, that I can't tell you yet."

"Then why are you saying?"

"Making conversation. But theres a few things I can tell you. Firstly, yes, I am pretty dangerous, but not to you, I promise. I'm an ex-demon, but not exactly, it's not something you entirely go back on. And, oh yeah, I swore fealty to Asura and he told me to keep an eye on you. He said your important for something."

Wait, what?

"Important for what?" She spat out.

"I don't know, he didn't say, just that your important. I'd take it as a compliment no matter the outcome. I'm a pawn, a messenger, a deliverer, bait and an executioner."

Maka didn't know how to deal with what he was saying, it was all so out of the blew. Why was he suddenly just telling her these things?

"Are you going to execute me?" She asked unsteadily, unconsciously.

He glared at her through half closed lids.

"No. I told you already, I'm dangerous but not to you. I'm just following my orders to deliver you safely to him until my next orders are given."

Something was wrong, Maka knew it.

"You... you're acting a little different..."

He sniggered at her words "yeah, sorry. Another thing I should mention, the night brings out another side of me, the side you first met."

Her eyes never left him, watching his every move. But all he did was stare directly into her eyes without hesitance.

"This a test or something? Cause I always pass them."

He gave a half smile "maybe... we should get some rest, sleep will do us both good. And don't worry, I can't kill you when you let your guard down, so long as you don't try and kill me." He showed off sharp fangs before lying down to rest.

Maka laid her head down and slowly fell asleep with him in her sights.

Later that night...

They came slithering through the dirt and dead ferns, red eyes glaring around for their prey.

In their sights they spotted the pair, the young girl and the older guy, sleeping deeply unsuspectingly.

They dashed their long bodies along the forest floor, preparing to attack.

SLASH!

The snakes were cut down inches away from Maka.

"Nice work..."

"Thanks."

Soul and Kid looked down at the two sleeping. shadows hiding their features.

"We should go."

"In a sec" Kid lowered himself down a placed his plain black jacket over Maka, helping her keep warm.

Soul simply began to walk away, she was warm and safe, thats good enough for him. "Come on, before she wakes up."

And so they left silently.

His eyes slit open, glowing an unnatural red snaring at the younger guys as they left. He crawled closer to Maka and pulled the jacket off of her, tossing it into the fire where it purged. Maka was left with nothing but a skirt, short socks and shirt on. She shivered helplessly and ground her chattering teeth. "Filthy reaper... They can't protect you as well as us" he wrapped himself around her, hugging her from behind.

The shivers were gone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, been writing it more often and it's turning more interesting to me cause yes, ASURA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. So I'll leave things to your imagination, I say only one thing. Rape. But I'm sure everyone will agree with it.******

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE SOUL EATER AND DEATH THE KID******

**Soul: Maka is my partner******

**Kid: She's my friend******

**Soul: I'm her best friend, thats a guy******

**Kid: That can change...**


	16. Chapter 17: Arachnophobia

The weather took a turn for the worst the next morning, the rain poured down without wind nor breeze. It had awoken poor Maka and her new found guardian who had returned to a more childish nature once again as he carried Maka on his back, running through the rain in a panic.

"Sorry Maka! I thought it would rain later!" He bellowed

"It's alright... Really, you don't have to apologize, it's just rain. HA-CHU!"

"It's not, your getting sick! Kishin-sama is gonna kill me for sure..."

"Your kind of - HA-CHU! - exaggerating it a bit..." She thought curiously to herself, would Asura go that far? Who knows, he is mentally unstable and her stalker... "HA-CHU!"

"Don't wont, we're less than a mile away now."

"Yeah, I know. I can sense it." Maka held in the need to once again sneeze, it was only going to make Gaow panic more and he's not exactly stable minded either, with his split personality disorder thing... Bother Gaow and Asura would be a bad person to bump into in a dark ally. I shiver rippled down her spine.

Somewhat far away...

"Kid... Seriously..." Soul stood looking up at Kid who was hidden in the branches of a well covered tree, escaping the rain.

"I'm not coming down."

The two were oblivious to the fact Gaow and Maka had left the area quite some time ago...

"Kid! I don't care about your problems right now, we're supposed to keep an eye on Maka!"

"But it's raining! I'll get soaked and the symmetry would be completely ruined!"

"What's more important Kid! Maka or symmetry!"

"BOTH ARE!"

"WELL SHE'S IMPORTANT TO ME! SO GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL HAVE TO GET YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

"You can't make me! I won't do it!"

Gaow and Maka had stopped, they were directly infront of the eery castle of Baba Yaga, the inner web of Arachne's headquarters.

"Halt! What do you want? Hurry or we'll kill you!" One of the guards demanded, pointing a spear towards the two, another guard doing the same.

"HA-CHU!" Maka gasped, trying to wipe the rain and snot from her face.

"We're here to see Arachne, regarding the kishin." Gaow stood defensively in front of Maka.

"I need to see him" Maka spoke through a blocked voice.

The two guards looked to one another and back to our two companions. "Who are you two?"

"That's none of you-"

"I'm Maka- Maka Albarn and this is my friend Gaow" she said covered her lower face.

"Well, prepare to die then!"

"Hey, cut it out!" Came a new male voice.

Everyone looked to the new male, he was a dirty blonde with spiked hair, piercings and a demented look on his face.

"Arachne's been waiting for her, let her in."

"What? Her? Why?" The guard asked.

"None of your god damn business."

"What about the other one?"

"Do whatever you want with him, he's not important."

"Hey! I'm not doing anything unless Gaow stays with me." Maka made clear, in this place, she needed at least one ally, and she couldn't let him get hurt.

"Whatever, not my call, your the one thats gonna get your ass kicked for it though, probably worse... Follow me."

The guards stood aside, allowing Maka and Gaow to follow Giriko into the depths of hell itself.

It was a silent walk to the main hall where Arachne awaited them. But as they finally reached there, it became clear how serious this all was.

"Giriko... Who's this demon?" Arachne spoke elegantly.

"Ex..." Gaow added.

Giriko pointed a razor glare at him, warning him that if he said another word, he'd have worse things than death to deal with.

"The girls companion."

"Ah... his presence is unessential, get rid of him."

Giriko was ready to strike Gaow down when Maka plucked herself up to stand in front of him "no!" But Giriko slapped her across the face, so hard, she fell to the ground in pain.

"Hey!" Gaow growled, readying his attack on Giriko.

"Enough. Just get rid of him, toss him out, it's impolite to treat a guest in such a poor manner..." Arachne ordered.

"Maka..." Gaow looked down at Maka, disgusted by what was happening. "Gaow..." she looked back up at him helplessly. She was going to die here... wasn't she?

Gaow was dragged out by multiple guards and Giriko, not before getting a good beating to keep him away from the area.

Maka and Arachne were left alone in the large black room, apart from the guards who were ready for her orders.

"So... Your the famous Maka Albarn?" Arachne asked rhetorically. "So why did you come here...?" She waved her fan.

"HA-CHU!"

"You have a flu or cold? Don't worry, we can help that later, for now I need you to answer me."

"I'm here for... the kishin, he's here right?"

"Yes... So it's true. He's spoke of you occasionally, very briefly though but you've confirmed what little knowledge we gained from him."

"I need to see him."

"But of course, dear child. In good time. I want answers from you first."

-

Hope you enjoyed this long long long awaited chapter, hope it's good enough to keep you reading and liking this. I'm sure you can pretty much guess now whats gonna happen...epic stuff, makes me sad though...

THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE LORD DEATH AND SOUL EATER

Death: I really do miss being in this story, I dont get much story time

Soul: I heard your in it soon and gonna be a major plot point in the ending

Death: Really?! Well that sounds cool!

Soul: It's not a good thing to be honest, for a lot of people in this thing

Death: Oh? Well Graphic Horrors better pull it off then... Her fans wont be a happy bunch

Soul: Don't worry theres an epic sequel, important linking to Unlikely etc

Death: HURRAY :d


	17. Chapter 18: Interrogation

"Well, miss Albarn. Tell me who your friend was, the thing that followed you here" Arachne asked in a sneaky tone.

Maka looked up with a puzzled expression, wondering whether or not to answer the spider witch. "He's Gaow, just a friend."

"He protects you? Am I correct?"

"Sort of..."

"Why?"

She hated this, being interrogated, questioned to no end. Slipping out the wrong thing could cost her dearly and she knew that. "He owes me, and I owe him. He was slowly becoming a kishin and I almost killed him, but spared him."

"Why didn't you simply kill the creature?"

"He isn't! He's actually a pretty nice guy. H e made a mistake and I forgave him."

"Is this the same as with the kishin Asura?"

"Uh..." She thought, was it? "No, more of a spur of the moment thing." She bluffed.

"I'm not so convinced. Nobody can get near him without being devoured in some way. Although, this seems not to be the case for you, as you've confirmed a past relationship with him. Which is something short of a miracle, or rather, a curse."

Maka didn't answer.

"Let me put it simply, I want to know how you to know each other. What are the circumstances of your unlikely relationship."

'She's making it sound like I'm dating him or something...' "I guess you'd call it an unlikely friendship? He owes me big time."

"Oh?"

"HA-CHU!"

"I think that will be all for now... I have enough information for now I think. Giriko."

Giriko somehow appeared in the room moments after his name was called.

"I think it would be alright if miss Albarn could see her 'friend' now."

He grunted, somehow annoyed as he always was, although it was never sure what he was annoyed about. Being kicked around maybe? None the less he did as he was told.

Maka was lead along various hall and corridors, far too many too count, especially for a cold and rain drenched Maka.

All of a sudden, she was pushed into a random room. the door closed shut behind her. She stumbled a little, but found her balance only to see Giriko with a mad look of his face.

He pinned her against a cold stone wall and hissed. "What the hell is so special about you, huh? Acting so cocky and getting to where you want without much of a payment. You disgusting little brat..."

"What? HA-CHU!"

"See? I think I just need to tear the smug attitude out of you. Maybe then you won't act so cocky."

"Hey!" Maka protested as a hand stroked against her chest, and then began to pierce through her skin. He was a chainsaw weapon, he could rip her apart without any difficulty.

He whispered sadistically into her ear. "Go on, scream..."

"Giriko." Came a new voice.

"What do you want, old man?" Giriko answered, still continuing his actions as Maka continued to struggle.

"Madam Arachne personally ordered that you refrain from doing such things. Or else."

"Oh? Well whatever, She'll be dead in no time anyway..."

Maka was released and fell to the floor, trying to regain a little bravery she needed. "Come now, miss Albarn." Maka looked up to see a small man in a suit and top hat. Creepy once again.

"Thanks..." she mumbled as she walked along the final corridor to her friend's room.

"I would rather you didn't, besides, I don't care what happens to you one way or the other. I serve lady Arachne, I don't care for anything else."

"I get the feeling everyone looks at me and thinks that mister."

"Don't be surprised, your just a worthless human, like billions of others. You're nothing special."

'Gee... thanks...'

"The only reason your being kept alive is for answers. We can't get anything from that damn kishin. Think of yourself as a key or more fitting, bait."

'Well shit then for me...' Maka thought sarcastically. Everyone here wanted to either kill her or bring her spirits down, probably both, so why should she care? Besides, she just got a little information to go on herself.

"Here we are, we hope you don't get eaten right away."

Maka cringed, and then was locked inside the room.

She was silent at first, glaring at the massive round bed in the centre of the room. Was he really getting that thing to sleep in? Surely the cold floor was good enough for him...

"GET OUT!" A chair suddenly was flung in her direction, she barely had enough time to dodge it. "What the hell!" She exclaimed.

"Get out... They're everywhere, watching... always watching..." came a demonic voice.

"Asura?" She tip-toed closer to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Don't you know they're always watching, got to get out, got to leave, can't stay..."

"Seriously, your really creeping me out more than usual big guy. Taxi service has come to pick you up from the party before you end up doing something I'll regret."

"Can't leave... Not ever, locked, trapped, caged, no escape" A sudden scream bellowed from Asura, loud enough to make you have to hold your ears in pain.

"Shut up!" Maka tossed the chair that he threw at her back in his direction, smacking him in the face, effectively shutting him up.

"Now... how are you?" she panted. He grinned behind his covering scarves. "You came to get me huh?"

"Uhuh... so just pack it in and lets get out of here... Before I seriously get mugged and raped."

"I take it they treat you pretty badly too..."

"Don't ask... So, what you say? Leave? Hurry up." A pair of scarves plucked her up from where she stood and dropped her on the bed beside him. "Ummm..." she mumbled.

The scarves wrapped around his face released, revealing Asura's face at last. He looked worse than he normally did, like he hadn't slept for months. "We can't leave, they're watching us, and they know now."

"What! Shit!"

"Quite... What about Gaow? Have they killed him yet?"

"Ummm, no, are you wanting them to?" she judged.

"I was rather hoping they wouldn't, he's our back up if things go wrong."

"So we're escaping?"

-

THIS CHAPTERS REVIEWERS ARE MAKA ALBARN AND ASURA!

Maka: So we only have 2 more chapters to go at most!

Asura: Hurray, you don't know what happens...

Maka: It bad?

Asura: Quite...

Maka: We're all gonna die aren't we?

Asura: Pretty much

Maka: You're making this up aren't you? Please say you are?


	18. Chapter 19: FINAL

Darkness was spreading, turning day into night. Gaow struggled along, bruised and beaten, pretty bad. "Aowee... Dammit... Where are they?" He sniffed half heartedly.

He could tell they weren't far off, and knew they hadn't given up following, even if they stopped for a while for some reason...

He looked up toward the sky, noticing the change around him. "Not got long left..." He sighed.

"Hey! Its them! AH!..." Gaow began to groan, feeling his broken bones and wounds healing. "Ah shit..."

He stumbled forward, edging closer and closer towards their scent, as the pain began to slowly subside. "Oi! You two!"

Ahead of him, Kid and Soul were trekking across the still wet ground, trying to find their way. At the sound of Gaow's voice, their heads shot up and they ran in his direction.

"Where is she? What did you do?" Soul almost growled.

"Calm down... She'll be alright, she's with Kishin-sama... ~I hope...~"

"You hope..." Soul repeated in an unhappy tone.

"Hehehe..."

"Show us where she is." Kid ordered.

"We need to wait for the signal..."

"Of course we do..." Soul rolled his eyes.

Baba Yaga's Castle:-

Maka lay on the soft velvet bed, fast asleep. Sadly she wouldn't stay like it for long as a manifested piece of clothe nudged at her side. "Huh?" she questioned, flustered.

"Shh... We have to go" he whispered.

"What?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Time to go" he replied.

"Wait... Why now?"

"You'd rather not know..." "I think... I would." "No, trust me. We need to go."

"Alright..." she raised a brow "How exactly we gonna escape?"

"Oh... A distraction of course" he grinned. "Me...?"

"Hmmm..."

Maka looked away uneasily.

"Nah. Gaow, he knows what to do."

...

'Gaow... it's time.' "Yes, Master..." Gaow answered aloud, making Kid and Soul look up.

"Now?" they both asked.

"Now..." He grinned sadistically, and began to run. With the young reaper and scythe dashing after him, Kid on Beelzebub.

...

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Screamed one of the soldiers.

"Oh..." Maka nodded, as she and Asura hid behind a corner, waiting for the next corridor to clear. "Come on... and be quiet..." she hushed.

"Hey, the prisoners are escaping!" Came the cry of a random soldier, attracted several others. "Asura! Do something!" "I can't. My powers' been drained..." "WHAT?"

The sudden sound of slashing crunches and dry screams caught their attention. Gaow stood madly above corpses, covered in blood. "Gaow..." Maka mumbled.

"Yes?" he gave a crazy half smile.

"Times almost up." Asura interrupted. Gaow's smile faded, having a serious face as he looked at his master. There was an eery silence for a few moments.

"Maka!" called Soul, "there she is!" answered Kid.

"You know what to do then" Asura asked in a curvy tone. "I do... Take care of Maka, you can really get fond of her" he gave an innocent smile towards Maka, before running off passed them. She swore she heard him whisper as he ran passed "goodbye angel."

"Gaow..." she watched the empty space where he once stood silently.

"Maka! Your alright!"

She looked up to see both Soul and Kid before her, lifting her spirits slightly. "Hey... Did you guys come to help me?"

"No, we're here for the beautiful scenery..." Soul answered.

She rolled her eyes with a blush. "Thanks guys... Didn't realise I'd gotten this popular, everyone wants me nowadays."

"Because your so valuable..." Asura poked her rosey cheek repeatedly. "Lets get going." He began to walk away.

"Hold it!" Kid ordered.

"What is it? You better make it quick... This place wont be here for long" Asura turned his head slightly.

Everyones brows raised.

"Gaow... Don't you realise whats going to happen? This is his final task."

"What..." Maka growled.

"Lets go."

"No! We have to help Gaow! We can't lea-" A piece of clothe covered her mouth. "Theres nothing 'we' can do... He's the one who wants to kill her, and eat her soul. If he dies, we can escape, if he succeeds, everyone wins..."

She frowned, and tried to pull the clothe from her mouth, but the other ones wrapped around her, pulling her up into the air.

"Kishin... Put her down." Soul demanded.

"Hm. Your her partner aren't you? Better get out of here... She'd be devastated if you were killed, maybe the reapers kid too, but what do I know." Asura ran off, leaving the two behind, they had nothing else to do but run.

'Gaow... no...' Maka began to cry, unheard.

They escape from Baba Yaga's castle not long later. But as they reached the distance, a sharp piercing shot was heard, just a single shot.

"Oh... wonder which one it was..." Asura whispered nonchalantly, trying not to let Maka hear him. She was too far in shock.

Death City:-

As they entered Death City, there was a riot. People were running and screaming, chaos was everywhere. Asura smiled.

Explosions began to go off everywhere around them at random, setting the city up in flames, and almost Asura and Maka.

"Oh shit!" Asura dodged a load of old bricks and matter which fell down from a burning house. "Too close..." he rubbed his head. But behind him he could see Maka, on the ground and unconscious. His eyes widened, seeing her blood drip from her forehead and shoulder.

There was only one place to go, only one, Arachne would search for him and take his powers again... That evil bitch...

"Shinigami." Asura called and he entered the death room, glaring down his old master.

"Asura? You caused this destruction didn't you..." he asked in a dark tone.

"It's nice to see you too old friend..." Asura matched his tone, almost ready for a brawl, but a sudden realisation struck him... "I need your mirror."

"Oh? What for? So you can run away like you always do?"

"To save your favourite student of course." Asura revealed Maka, who lay dangling unconscious.

"What did you do Asura?!"

"I saved her. But now I need your mirror... You see, the witch is hunting me down... she took my power and is using it to destroy your city while she smokes me out. Now... Don't bother lying to me, I know that mirror can transport others into a different reality. The perfect escape..."

"So I let you leave while the city burns?!"

"And her."

"What?"

"I'm leaving to save her... I'm not leaving her. So either you let us go through and she has a chance to survive or leave us both here where we can all be consumed in flames."

Death groaned, knowing he'd been caught in a trap himself. It was almost like Asura had planned it all from the start...

But there was little chance of survival for Maka if she stayed, poor Maka...

"Fine. I will come get you once the witch is dead... Maka as well. If she dies, your being held responsible, your punishment will be far worse than death..."

Lord Death opened the portal through the mirror, the glass moving in waves. Asura grinned as he passed Death and into the mirror.

"You can trust me..." he whispered madly.

...

THE FINAL CHAPTER'S REVIEWER IS TSUBAKI

Tsubaki: Maka... I hope she'll be alright... But... there is a sequel everyone... I'm sure she'll be okay I hope... And Graphic Horrors is ummm... making a comic of this story and the sequel? Oh no...


End file.
